


natural one

by madnessfk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: сборник драбблов и мини с фандомных битв. подробные предупреждения - в главах
Relationships: Bertrand Bell/Lieve'tel Toluse, Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Kudos: 2





	1. Cut to the heart, — Калеб/Молли

**Author's Note:**

> Калеб Видогаст|(/)Моллимок Тилиф, R; спойлеры ко второй кампании, насилие, внутренности

Молли морщится, прикрывает рану рукой и едва слышно ругается на инфернальном. Для большинства из них это звучит как набор согласных, что в этой ситуации всё равно было бы актуально. Ну, кроме Джестер, но Джестер прямо сейчас достаточно далеко. В этом и был план.

Джестер — хорошая девочка. Её тоже потрепало. Будет лучше, если она научится сначала заботиться о себе — а Молли... ну, он как-нибудь справится. Он как раз собирается отодвинуть в сторону лацкан халата и взглянуть на рану поближе, когда за его спиной возникает Калеб. По нему, кажется, даже не попали — вот что бывает, когда стоишь очень далеко от битвы и стреляешь огненными шариками из кустов. 

— Моллимок, — зовёт он заранее осуждающим тоном, как будто уже знает, что Молли сделал то, чего не нужно было делать. — Всё нормально?

— Лучше не бывает, — нагло врёт Молли. Он не оборачивается, но чувствует, как Калеб закатывает глаза. 

— Дай мне посмотреть, — говорит Калеб, осторожно разворачивая Молли к себе лицом.

Ему кажется, словно он вышел весной на лёд, а лёд под ногами треснул, и вот он падает прямо в воду, холодную и тёмную. Он не может дышать или пошевелиться. 

— Калеб? — зовёт Молли, чуть склонив голову на бок. Из его рта капает кровь. 

Из раны на его груди — тоже. Она настолько глубокая, что вот ещё бы чуть-чуть, ещё бы немного глубже прошло лезвие, и Молли бы проткнуло насквозь, и можно было бы увидеть сквозь него. Калеб смотрит на свежее мясо по краям раны. Он смотрит, как кровь течёт на землю и заливает траву и цветы — много-много цветов, на которые с неба сыплется первый снег.

Молли больше ничего не говорит. Он только смотрит и смотрит, и смотрит своими пустыми-пустыми глазами, а Калеб всё стоит и стоит, и стоит на месте, сжимая пальцы на его плече и боясь отпустить. Он не знает, что будет, если отпустит, но ему страшно.

А потом Молли перехватывает его запястье. Он двигается странно, неестественно, как шарнирная кукла, и каждый раз, когда он двигается, тишину разрывает очень странный, очень знакомый треск. Калеб не может сейчас точно вспомнить, где уже слышал этот треск раньше, но от него кишки сводит. Молли держит его крепко, его руки ледяные, будто снег вокруг них. Калеб просто смотрит, как Молли снимает его ладонь со своего плеча и опускает ниже — к ране в груди. 

Калеб ничего не делает. Он не двигается, не отдаёт своему телу команду. Но его пальцы всё равно погружаются в тёмно-красное месиво. Странно, на ощупь оно совсем не такое, как можно было бы подумать: сопротивления нет, будто что-то изнутри перемололо все кости до состояния фарша. Калеб ничего не делает, но его рука в ране уже по кисть. Молли смотрит на него всё это время, смотрит и смотрит, и смотрит. Что-то в его лице неправильно, что-то не так: глаза слишком красные и изгиб губ слишком резкий, как будто это не Молли, а просто кукла Молли. Неудавшаяся деревянная фигурка.

Пальцы сжимаются на чём-то живом. Оно ещё пульсирует. Ещё бьётся. 

— В чём дело? — тихо спрашивает Молли как будто чужим голосом. — Бери, что нужно. Тебе не впервой, Бр…

Калеб вырывает ещё пульсирующее, ещё бьющееся сердце, и Молли просто ломается пополам. Не как стекло — как кусок сгоревшего дерева. Из мест разломов снопом вырываются яркие искры, и всё вокруг быстро-быстро начинает гореть, но Калеб просыпается раньше.

Он открывает глаза и смотрит на полное звёзд небо, немного мутное из-за защитного купола над их головами. Первые несколько мгновений он ничего не чувствует, кроме собственного истеричного сердцебиения и того, как стремительно остывает выступивший на спине пот. Потом Калеб слышит этот _треск_ и машинально оборачивается.

— …ты чё? — спрашивает Бо. Она сидит рядом с уже начавшим потухать костром и подкидывает в него дрова. Время от времени дрова мягко потрескивают.

— Ничего, — врёт Калеб. Врёт настолько плохо, что Бо не сразу находит, что ответить, а к тому моменту, как находит, Калеб уже утыкается лицом в другую сторону купола. В другой стороне только темнота.

Калеб тянется к своей шее подрагивающими пальцами и обхватывает кулон в форме сердца. Его поверхность всё ещё немного тёплая — как от крови.


	2. Мертвецы в твоей голове — Яша

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Яша, Смеющаяся Рука, упоминаются Моллимок Тилиф, Обанн, Зуала, PG-13; спойлеры ко второму кампейну (пост-69 эпизод), упоминаются каноничные смерти персонажей

Первая печать падает. Падает вторая. Из звуков — только их шаги и смех, бесконечный бесконечный смех. Они проходят сквозь мост, и мост молчит. Шёпоты стихли, как будто сама бездна вдруг испугалась того, что из неё вылезло.

Они проходят сквозь ангелов. Яша вглядывается в их лица, и они плачут своими кровавыми слезами. А по ком они плачут, кого оплакивают? Падших друзей. Мёртвых возлюбленных.

Яша закрывает глаза и видит лицо Зуалы. Она улыбается там, в темноте, по ту сторону век, так, как всегда улыбалась. Яше всегда казалось, что этой улыбки никогда не будет достаточно, а теперь это всё, что от неё осталось. Печальный образ, смутное воспоминание. Яша бы тоже её оплакивала, но слёзы закончились давным-давно, и осталась только ярость.

Третья печать падает. Они пересекают комнату с мертвецами, где на полу ещё остался пепел. Монстр, идущий рядом, смеётся. Яша не знает, почему он смеётся. Яша не знает, почему смеётся вместе с ним.

Яша закрывает глаза и видит лицо Обанна. Его взгляд, такой, будто он знает о ней больше, чем она сама, больше, чем кто-либо на свете, больше, чем сами боги. Взгляд, к которому её так сильно тянуло. Теперь от Обанна тоже остался только пепел под ногами, его глазные яблоки развалились и осыпались.

Четвёртая печать падает. Смеющаяся Рука разрубает призрака с лестницы на части своим вросшим в тело лезвием, и тот просто опадает на ступени. Полупрозрачные останки его души растворяются окончательно. В воздухе пахнет электричеством. В воздухе пахнет грозой.

Моллимок. Яша закрывает глаза и видит его лицо. Он смотрит так тепло-тепло и улыбается всему, что видит. Он говорит и говорит о чём-то, что совсем не имеет значения, а Яша слушает. Она немного завидует ему. Такая восторженность миром обычно бывает только у детей. А потом этот мир его убивает.

Последняя печать падает. В лицо бьёт ветер, бьёт песок. Яша закрывает глаза и видит лица тех, кого она убила. В её голове так много мертвецов.

Яша улыбается им.


	3. Всё ново под луной — Калеб, Молли

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Калеб Видогаст, Моллимок Тилиф, PG-13; АУ по механике игры — Молли не гостслеер, а ликантроп.  
> «Жажда крови. Если с начала своего прошлого хода вы получили урон, вы должны сделать спас по Мудрости, чтобы сохранить контроль над собой. При провале вы совершаете атаку по ближайшему к вам существу»

Обе луны висят в тёмном, холодном небе, словно полуоткрытые глаза древнего гиганта. Звёзд нет — их все перекрыло облаками; они горели недостаточно ярко, чтобы их свет смог пробиться сквозь густую тьму. Луны завалились на бок: от них осталось лишь пара тонких полумесяца — и, если присмотреться, то за пронзительным жёлтым можно увидеть очертания чёрных кругов. Словно небо не смотрит, а так, подглядывает за ними лениво. До полнолуния ещё очень много недель.

Не то чтобы это имело какое-то принципиальное значение прямо сейчас, потому что Калеб стоит, весь в крови — чужой, своей. А напротив него — два больших красных глаза. Они немного похожи на глаза неба, но эти широко распахнуты и очень-очень внимательно смотрят. Слегка мутные — может от боли, может от голода. Калеб слышит всего два звука: собственное сбившееся сердцебиение и негромкое, утробное рычание. Оно не становится громче, но и не утихает.

Как так вышло, теперь гадать уже не было смысла, да и, в общем-то, было не за чем. Просто они в очередной раз по глупости ввязались в очередную авантюру и очень стремительно за это поплатились. Калеб с самого начала был не в большом восторге от того, чтобы тащиться в лес и вылавливать там разбойников под покровом ночи. Но двадцать золота есть двадцать золота. 

Конечно, у них был план. Конечно, не по плану пошло всё, что только могло пойти. Дальше Калеб был слишком сильно занят тем, чтобы не умереть, чтобы обращать внимание на происходящее вокруг, а когда обратил, увидел только гору разодранных трупов и огромного волка. 

— Моллимок, — шепчет Калеб, и сам не слышит собственного голоса. Рычание сбивается — всего на мгновение, а потом волк, эта здоровая тварь, делает шаг вперёд. Он будет, наверное, метра под два ростом, если встанет на задние лапы. 

Ещё он определённо может перекусить шею Калеба за один укус. Калебу невольно хочется распустить шарф, ослабить его на горле, но он слишком боится шевельнуться. 

Молли как-то говорил, когда они случайно завели об этом разговор, но у него «есть способы это контролировать». Калеб не то чтобы совсем ему поверил (справедливости ради: Калеб никому совсем не верит), но здраво рассудил, что Молли, наверное, лучше знает, как не подвергать их всех опасности.

Возможно, Калебу следовало отнестись к этому с большим скептицизмом.

Калеб видел некоторое дерьмо. Ещё о большем количестве дерьма он читал. Калеб искренне считал, что его довольно сложно чем-либо по-настоящему удивить. Но каждый раз, когда Молли превращается, Калеб невольно вздрагивает внутри. Это выглядит больно, но ещё это выглядит жутко.

Молли больше не похож ни на волка, ни на тифлинга. Каждый раз, когда его кости ломаются, меняя анатомию тела, и когда сквозь его кожу начинает прорастать серый мех, Молли становится больше похож на иллюстрацию из жутких книжек про страшные штуки, которые утащат тебя в лес, если ты не будешь слушаться маму с папой. Его рога и хвост были на месте, и их клоками покрывала шесть — но лицо вытянулось, когти кое-где прорвали плоть. 

Молли тоже весь в крови, вот только он в основном в своей. Огромной раны на боку не видно под шерстью: видно только, как она окрасилась в красный. Молли с трудом стоит и ничего не соображает, и это тут самое страшное.

С его острых клыков за землю капает алая слюна. Калеб почти чувствует, как пламя начинает зарождаться на кончиках его пальцев. Он уже почти ощущает запах палёной шерсти и горящего мяса.

Молли подходит ближе, и, машинально, Калеб вытягивает руку вперёд. 

Пламя так и не вспыхивает.

Молли утыкается мордой в его ладонь и тихо скулит.


	4. Но плохо не это — Молли/Калеб

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Моллимок Тилиф/Калеб Видогаст, NC-17; использование заклинания «Поиск фамильяра» не по назначению, секс в общественном месте, самовуайеризм

У Калеба по жизни было много проблем.

Эта конкретная проблема началась точно так же, как в последнее время начинались очень многие проблемы в этой его жизни. Она началась с того, что Молли стало скучно. Чего, справедливости ради, ему стоило ожидать в тот момент, когда он решил зайти в книжный. Читать Молли не умел, ну или же по каким-то личным соображениям делал вид, что не умел.

Когда именно Молли появился в книжном, Калеб не знал.

— Один тут отдыхаешь? — мурлычет Молли ему на ухо. Калеб вздрагивает. Потом всё-таки поднимает взгляд от книги и обнаруживает, что он действительно один.

Это был небольшой магазин, находящийся на параллельной улице от центральной, а значит совершенно скрытый от глаз обычных людей. Обычно в местах вроде этого любит ошиваться прогрессивная молодёжь, которую с первого взгляда непросто отличить от бездомного — а значит, Калеб сюда отлично вписывается. 

Это был один из тех прекрасных, невероятных магазинов, где у самой дальней стены есть небольшой уголок с креслами и столиком, и за относительно небольшую плату ты можешь почитать книгу, не покупая её. Такие магазины попадались Калебу очень, просто ужасно редко, и, разумеется, упустить такую возможность он не мог. Когда он садился за стол, неподалёку на разных концах сидело ещё двое людей, но сейчас они, должно быть, уже ушли, а Калеб и не заметил, когда именно.

— Да, — серьёзно отвечает Калеб, совершенно умышленно игнорируя этот отвратительный подкат. У Молли таких подкатов было больше, чем в этом магазине книг — он нахватался их в тех отвратительных барах, в которые ходил. Он говорил: до тех пор, пока он использует их иронично, всё в порядке. — Вы уже всё купили?

Молли только отмахивается от этих слов, как от надоедливой мухи. Видимо, поход за запасами в дорогу вместе с остальными он тоже очень быстро нашёл недостаточно интересным.

— Я подумал, мне стоит составить тебе компанию, — Молли садится на ручку кресла и закидывает ногу на ногу. — Ну знаешь, присмотреть за тобой. Эти книжные магазины такие опасные…

— О да, знаменитая книжная мафия. Слышал, недавно прошла серия похищений в секции поваренных книг.

Калеб пошутил. 

_Калеб пошутил._ Молли негромко фыркает, склонив голову на бок так, что длинные серёжки на его рогах звенькают друг о друга, как те длинные колокольчики, что вешают над дверью. Глядя на него, Калеб тоже невольно улыбается.

Он очень быстро ловит себя на этом.

— Ну, я уже заплатил за три часа, — говорит он, снова утыкаясь взглядом в книгу, но не чтобы найти строчку, на которой остановился, а чтобы не смотреть Молли в глаза. — Если ты можешь подождать…

— Подождать, — эхом отзывается Молли, так, будто это не «подождать», а «говно». 

Дело вот в чём. Калеб знает, чего именно Молли хочет, когда подсаживается к нему вот так, и начинает вот так на него смотреть. У его кошки, в смысле, у его кошки из плоти и крови, которая была у Калеба в детстве, был такой же взгляд, когда она приходила, чтобы её погладили. Обрати на меня внимание, Калеб, срочно, прямо сейчас. Плохо не это — плохо то, что Калеб, в общем-то, и не против. 

Калеб не против, что Молли его целует, и что Молли забирается к нему в кровать, когда Нотт решает пить до утра. Калеб не против, что Молли берёт его за руку, и что кладёт ему ладонь на колено, будто так и должно быть. Калеб не против глупо шутить, просто чтобы увидеть, как Молли улыбается. Калеб заходит на территорию, на которую ему лучше никогда не соваться, и вот это очень-очень плохо.

— Ладно, — говорит Молли наконец, без какой-либо обиды в голосе, — я найду, чем себя занять.

Плохо, что Калеб чувствует укол разочарования в этот момент. Наверное, если бы Молли надавил чуточку сильнее, Калеб бы сдался. Ну или лопнул бы ко всем чертям, как мыльный пузырь.

С места Молли не поднимается. Калеб старается поскорее погрузиться обратно в книгу и, оградившись ею от всего, что происходит вокруг, перестать обращать внимание на то, как же близко он сидит. 

Калеб не смог отыскать в этом магазине что-то, что могло бы быть ему по-настоящему полезно, но нашёл старую книгу по трансмутации. Большую часть Калеб, конечно, и так знал, но вперемешку с этим ближе к середине попадались довольно интересные теории. Калеб как раз добрался до одной такой, когда до него донёсся едва различимый стон. Стой Калеб буквально в паре шагов, он бы и вовсе ничего не услышал. Взгляд Калеба замер на одном слове. 

— Ты делаешь то, что я думаю ты делаешь? — очень тихо спрашивает он, почти шепчет. Наверное на случай, чтобы кто-нибудь гипотетический, стоящий буквально в паре шагов, не услышал.

— Ммм. Зависит от того, что ты думаешь я делаю, — выдыхает Молли. Калеб облизывает очень внезапно пересохшие губы. Он всё ещё не решается перевести взгляд.

— Я думаю, что ты мастурбируешь посреди магазина, — честно признаётся Калеб. Он слышит, как Молли негромко смеётся.

— Мне пришлось себя чем-то занять, — невозмутимо отвечает Молли. — И кто вообще говорит «мастурби»…

Почти машинально, почти в порыве паники, Калеб резко кладёт ладонь поверх ладони Молли, чтобы хоть как-то его остановить.

Конечно, _конечно_ Моллимок дрочит. Шутки шутками, а Калеб всерьёз начинает подозревать, что Молли решает любую проблему, запустив руку в штаны. Похмелье, простуда, плохой день, скучаешь посреди книжного магазина…

Калеб наконец заставляет себя оторваться от книги. У Молли стоит, ладонь Молли лежит поверх бугорка на неприлично узких штанах, а ладонь Калеба — поверх его ладони. Ничего такого Калеб, конечно, в виду не имел. Ладонь он тоже убирать не стал. 

Молли, поймав на себе этот взгляд, хищно улыбается, слегка обнажая клыки. Его губы сейчас блестят и немного темнее обычного — от помады. Вся эта ситуация, конечно, не была такой уж плохой.

Плохим было то, что Калеб чувствует, как по спине пробегает дрожь в этот момент. Не плохая дрожь, не такая, какая бывает от страха или когда вспоминаешь то, что не хотел вспоминать. Хорошая. Тёплая. Плохим было то, что ладонь Калеб убирать не стал.

Плохим было то, что Калеб отвечал на поцелуи и обнимал в ответ. Плохим было то, что Калеб переплетал их пальцы вместе и клал ладонь поверх чужой. Плохим, просто ужасным, просто отвратительным было то, как сильно Калеб хотел, чтобы Молли до него дотронулся. Достаточно было одной улыбки, достаточно было надавить чуть сильнее, и все мысли в голове Калеба лопались как мыльные пузыри. 

Конечно, конечно Моллимок это замечает.

— Решил меня развлечь чем-то, милый? — спрашивает он, нагибаясь ближе. Он как будто шутит, а как будто и нет. Калеб ужасно, просто отвратительно хочет поцеловать его в эти блестящие, слишком тёмные губы. Он чувствует, как внутри поднимается жар. Молли поджигает его изнутри, как спичку.

Когда спичка догорит, останется только дым. 

— Нас могут увидеть, — шепчет Калеб едва слышно. Голос звучит хрипло и как-то неправильно. Это он не Молли пытается переубедить, а самого себя. Получается у него как обычно плохо. 

— Придумай что-нибудь. Ты у меня умный мальчик, — Молли сейчас так близко, что Калеб почти чувствует его дыхание на своей коже. Так близко, что их разделяет едва ли пара сантиметров, и всё, что Калебу нужно сделать, чтобы его поцеловать — это податься вперёд. — Пусть твой кот нас посторожит. Ты всегда так делаешь.

— Я тогда… ничего не увижу. И не услышу, — напоминает Калеб. Он вроде как что-то говорит, но с трудом воспринимает собственную речь. Он путается в грамматике, путается в мыслях. Молли сейчас _так близко_ , что Калеб чувствует жар его тела, как свой, чувствует запах его дешёвых духов. Если только надавить чуть сильнее…

Молли бесшумно смеётся. Калеб вдыхает этот смех вместе с воздухом.

— Ага. Будет здорово, — говорит Молли. Калеб едва не давится на выдохе. Он думает, да, хорошо. Хорошо, как скажешь, всё что угодно. Ты меня поджёг, и я сгораю заживо.

Калеб сдаётся и подаётся вперёд. От помады на языке появляется какой-то приторный привкус, и, наверное, потом останутся следы, но Калеб об этом сейчас не думает. Он уже чувствует, как язык Молли скользит по зубам, в тот момент, когда щёлкает пальцами и отправляет Фрампкина к противоположной книжной полке. Там, где они сидят, они почти отгорожены от остального зала: есть только проход между двумя стеллажами с книгами.

Этот щелчок пальцами — последнее, что Калеб успевает услышать прежде, чем его слух и зрение сдвигаются от собственного тела к телу Фрампкина. Теперь перед его взором только пустой коридор между шкафами, и всё, что он слышит — это редкий шорох одежды за углом.

Калеб, зато, всё очень-очень хорошо чувствует. Калеб чувствует, как Молли перехватывает его ладонь и кладёт себе на бедро, и как клыки прикусывают губы, и он чувствует собственный стон, неслышно вырывающийся из горла. Так странно: при любых других обстоятельствах с любым другим человеком, начни его кто-то трогать, пока его зрение и слух совсем в другом месте, Калеб был бы уже на грани паники. Но сейчас в этих прикосновениях есть что-то… безопасное. Калеб и сам не замечает, как свободной рукой цепляется за плечо Молли.

Он смотрит в коридор, и в коридоре пусто и тихо. Губы Молли соскальзывают с его губ и касаются шеи. Там тоже останулся красные следы, но не только от помады. Молли что-то шепчет: слов Калеб, конечно, разобрать не может, только ощущает сбивчивое дыхание на коже. Но он может представить, что это за слова: Молли всегда шепчет ему одно и то же. Шепчет про всё то, что хочет с ним сделать, и про то, какой Калеб красивый.

Калеб пока ещё не придумал, как убедить Молли в обратном.

Будь они сейчас в скрытой от остального мира четырьмя стенами спальне посреди ночи, и Молли мог бы часами вот так его целовать и говорить эти прекрасные, лживые вещи. Но они посреди магазина, и у них мало времени, и ладонь Молли очень быстро оказывается в штанах Калеба.

Пальцы у Молли просто невероятно горячие, когда он медленно проводит ими по всей длине члена, заставляя Калеба невольно податься бёдрами навстречу. Калебу на полном серьёзе кажется, что его бросили в костёр, и на самом деле прямо сейчас у него нет никаких способов доказать обратное. Изображение коридора перед глазами начинает казаться каким-то ненастоящим, что ли.

Молли всё ещё что-то ему шепчет, и этот шёпот въедается под кожу.

В тот момент, когда Молли начинает по кругу размазывать по головке члена выступившую уже смазку, Калеб оборачивается. Может быть, в попытке вернуть себе ощущение реальности, а может быть просто потому, что ему так вдруг захотелось.

Он оборачивается и видит самого себя. Со приспущенными штанами, с раскрасневшимся лицом и сбившимся дыханием, сжимающим пальцы на плече Молли так, что это, наверное, больно. С широко распахнутыми, застывшими на одной точке глазами. Он видит губы Молли на своей шее, и пальцы Молли на своём члене, и то, как Молли на него смотрит — как на кого-то очень красивого.

Если бы Калеб мог слышать, что Молли ему сейчас говорил, то знал бы — это что-то про любовь.

Скоординировать собственные движения, глядя со стороны, сложно, но Калеб кое-как запускает ладонь в волосы Молли и тянет — не слишком сильно, он надеется, хотя Молли бы понравилось — на себя, чтобы поцеловать. Наверное, Молли воспринимает это как какой-то не очень внятный, но очень настойчивый сигнал к действию, потому что движения его пальцев ускоряются. Калеб теперь слышит собственные негромкие стоны, но не пытается их подавить. 

Оргазм случается как-то очень внезапно, просто в одну секунду Калеб извивается на кресле, постанывая Молли в открытые губы, а в другую мир тонет в горячем, мокром тепле. Всё погружается во тьму: в какой именно момент Калеб закрыл глаза, сказать точно не мог бы и он сам.

Проходит, наверное, с полминуты, когда Калеб открывает глаза снова — свои собственные, на этот раз. Молли всё ещё сидит рядом и без зазрения совести слизывает остатки спермы со своих пальцев.

— Ну. Это было весело, — заключает он наконец. — Понравилось шоу?

Калеб ничего не отвечает, только отводит глаза в сторону. Он честно не знает, что тут хуже: что Молли предположил, что он станет наблюдать, или что он и правда наблюдал.

Молли смеётся. 

— Ладно. Не смею тебя больше отвлекать, — говорит он наконец, помогая Калебу застегнуть штаны — а то он бы так и забыл, что сидит с хуём наружу. — Увидимся вечером, милый.

О том, что у Калеба все губы в красных следах помады, Молли напоминать ему уже не стал. Калебу напомнят об этом уже сильно позже, когда он решит вежливо попрощаться с продавщицей перед уходом.

Молли подмигивает (Калеб по его тону может сказать, что он подмигивает) и собирается встать, и в последний момент как будто передумывает. Но только для того, чтобы поцеловать Калеба в лоб, прежде чем скрыться из виду за поворотом.

Такие поцелуи жгут сильнее всего. 

— Увидимся, — еле слышно шепчет Калеб уже после этого. Ещё какое-то время он прислушивается к удаляющемуся звуку чужих шагов, а потом и они исчезают. Калеб берёт в руки книгу и очень долго просто смотрит в открытую страницу. Буквы в слова не складываются, и с тем же успехом в книге могло быть вообще ничего не написано.

Калеб пытается нащупать внутри себя, что он прямо сейчас чувствует, и это не плохо. Не плохо и то, что Молли только что сжёг его заживо, и ему понравилось. Плохо то, что ему хорошо. А хорошо никогда не длится слишком долго.

Примерно столько, сколько горит спичка.


	5. Катаклизм — Лоуренс Лорелай, Моллимок Тилиф

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лоуренс Лорелай, Моллимок Тилиф, R; альтернативный таймлайн, спойлеры

От Нонагона вечно пахнет его собственной кровью. Кровь течёт по его рукам и шее из десятков крошечных ранок. Ранки затягиваются, потом Нонагону опять нужно кого-то убить, и кровь течёт снова. Лоуренс этому парню не доверяет, потому что этот парень отшибленный на всю голову. Но ему интересно, а у Лоуренса в пирамиде потребностей всегда сначала стоял интерес, а уже потом собственная безопасность.

Нонагон — это что-то типа глобального катаклизма, только на персональном уровне. Нонагон улыбается и машет хвостом, и двигается так, будто всегда слегка танцует под какую-то одному ему слышимую музыку. Его глаза красные — как будто однажды туда попала кровь и так никогда и не вытекла обратно. Нонагон вертит в руках клинок, и красные капли брызжут во все стороны. Потом клинок вонзается в чужое тело, как жало огромной злобной осы. По лезвию пробегает синеватая молния, и внутренности идиота, которому не посчастливилось ввязаться с ними в бой, замерзают. Лоуренс смотрит, как Нонагон отталкивает его в сторону, и тело падает на пол, раскалывается на несколько частей, как фарфоровая фигурка. Только у фарфоровой фигурки внутри пусто, а у этого — подмерзшее мясо. Там, где тело сломалось, из оголённой, покрытой изморозью плоти медленно сочится кровь.

Как любой катаклизм, Нонагон несёт с собой смерть, хаос и пиздец. 

— Чего читаешь? — интересуется Нонагон. Они сейчас остановились в небольшой гостинице в самой заднице Империи. У Нонагона здесь должна быть какая-то важная встреча с какой-то важной дамой из столицы, в подробности которой он, как обычно, никого не посвятил. 

Лоуренс поднимает взгляд, смотрит Нонагону в глаза и как настоящий аристократ отвечает:

— Отъебись.

Нонагон делает «Ой, очень надо»-лицо и отъёбывается. 

От Лоуренса тоже вечно пахнет собственной кровью. Ритуал в их семье не был обязательным, но когда-то Лоуренс решил, что это нужно, и это вроде как символ взрослости, и Бенисио заебёт его, если он этого не сделает. Они отличаются от обычных людей, им ритуал даётся легче. Это неприятно, но не очень больно. Говорят, если на что-то такое решится человек, всё его тело вывернет наизнанку и пересоберёт заново, только теперь с магией внутри. Это примерно как если из тела достать все кости, перемолоть их и вставить обратно, только ты всё это время в сознании. Чтобы решиться на такое, нужно быть отшибленным на всю голову. Вроде Нонагона.

Нонагон хочет силы. Хочет нести с собой смерть, хаос и пиздец — но только тем, кто ему не нравится, потому что он отшибленный, но он же не злодей, верно.

Когда важная дама из столицы говорит, что они, конечно, могут провести ритуал, но скорее всего тот, на ком ритуал проведут, умрёт в процессе, Нонагон радуется, как пятилетка, которого в первый раз взяли на ярмарку. Нонагон — что-то вроде фарфоровой фигурки.

Внутри пусто.


	6. Сломай для меня мир — Делайла Брайарвуд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Делайла Брайарвуд, Трент Икитон, Векна, упоминается Сайлас Брайарвуд/Делайла Брайарвуд, PG-13; авторские таймлайны, каноническая смерть персонажа, упоминаются суицидальные настроения

Темнота теперь наступает рано. Особенно если задерживаться на работе после занятий, а Делайле невольно приходится задерживаться. Обычно, когда на улицу уже падает темнота, и в центре начинают зажигаться огоньки домов и множества баров, Сайлас ждёт её у порога здания Академии, и они идут домой вместе.

Но прямо сейчас Сайлас умирает.

Это всё началось как-то внезапно, никто из них и не заметил, когда точно. Сначала небольшой кашель, потом сипение в лёгких, которое они лечили травами и отварами — как обычную простуду. Дальше всё происходило очень быстро, и скоро Сайлас уже не мог подняться с кровати. Врачи говорили, это часто случается: такую болезнь легко принять за что-то несерьёзное и запустить. Врачи говорили, если бы они начали лечение раньше, шансы бы ещё были. Врачи разводили руками.

Идти одной по холодным тёмным улицам Делайле не страшно, страшно — заходить в дом. Дверь ей открывает их пожилая горничная, единственная из прислуги, кто остался в доме даже после того, как Делайле пришлось урезать плату. Она и ещё Лора — девочка-сиделка. Говорила, училась на медсестру, но так и не смогла устроиться. 

Когда Делайла поднимается наверх, Сайлас уже спит. Спит неровным, беспокойным сном, и его сиплое дыхание громко разбивается о тишину комнаты. Делайла тянется было коснуться его покрытого испариной лба, но останавливается. Не хочет будить. Она так и сидит на краю кровати какое-то время: то ли пытается убедиться, что спит он крепко, то ли ждёт, пока Сайлас проснётся сам. В конце концов, Делайла уходит спать: врачи сказали не спать вместе.

Их дом кажется сейчас таким отвратительно пустым. Не только потому, что слуг нет: нет и красивых картин, и старой дорогой мебели. Делайла продавала их дом по частям. Она всё перепробовала, только бы вылечить мужа: лекарства, врачей, жрецов, молитвы. Всё стоит денег. Делайла прикидывает, за сколько ей удастся заложить серьги с драгоценными камнями, которые Сайлас подарил ей на их десятом свидании.

Делайла обращалась к людям и к богам — безуспешно. Теперь ей придётся обратиться к дьяволу. Не к буквальному, конечно, хотя это идёт следующим пунктом. Небуквального дьявола не нужно долго искать: он рыщет по коридорам и учебным залам Академии. У него рано поседевшие волосы и взгляд настолько колючий, что можно обрезаться.

В старых книжках пишут, что цербер охраняет. Этот — только охотится. 

— Мистер Икитон, — зовёт Делайла. — Очень приятно снова вас видеть.

— А. Миссис Брайрвуд, — Трент улыбается дежурно доброжелательно, так, что дрожь берёт. — Слышал о вашем несчастье. Очень сочувствую. Как ваш муж?..

— Всё хорошо, — врёт Делайла. Она тоже улыбается. 

С несколько мгновений они так и скалятся друг другу. Потом Трент говорит:

— Что ж, надеюсь, так и есть. Теперь прошу меня простить, мне нужно…

— Я знаю о ваших исследованиях, — перебивает его Делайла. Конечно она знает. У Делайлы нет каких-то там невероятных связей на верхушке, но она работает в Академии достаточно долго и наблюдает за тем, что происходит вокруг, достаточно внимательно, и она знакома с достаточным количеством людей. Она знает, чем там Церберы занимаются и зачем из года в год делают их ученикам предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться.

Она знает про магию, изменяющую судьбу. Силу переписывать время. Способ подчинить реальность её воле.

— Я боюсь, я не понимаю, о чём вы, — Трент даже не пытается врать убедительно. Он пытается без слов сказать ей не совать нос не в своё дело. — Мы проводим множество исследований…

— Мне стоит упомянуть Джорхас, чтобы вы поняли, о чём я говорю?..

— Миссис Брайарвуд. Делайла, — Трент едва уловимо резко втягивает воздух сквозь оскал. Его выражение лица не меняется, не меняется взгляд и голос, но температура вокруг них как будто резко падает. — Я действительно не понимаю, о чём вы. Боюсь, мне нужно идти. Я очень тороплюсь. Вообще-то, есть несколько учеников, которых я ищу. Возможно, вы могли бы указать мне, где их искать?

Трент как будто говорит: в этот раз я тебя отпускаю, но только в этот раз. Делайла улыбается и отступает, позволяя ему продолжить охоту. Указывает на жертв. Трент её отпускает, она его — нет. Только на время. Только пока не найдёт способ, как бы к нему подступиться.

Сайлас умирает раньше, чем это происходит. Он просто… умирает и всё. В одно мгновение Делайла лежит с ним на кровати, несмотря на запреты врачей, и гладит его по волосам, и он держит её за руку и говорит ей, какая она красивая. А в другое мгновение Сайласа уже закапывают в землю, и внезапно всё на свете перестаёт иметь значение. 

Делайла отпускает сиделку, отпускает горничную. Говорит, их услуги больше не нужны. Потом она ходит по дому: собирает вещи Сайласа, перекладывает их снова и снова с места на место, не зная, что с ними делать. Делайла плачет. Засыпает, просыпается и плачет опять. Она лежит на кровати, на которой лежал Сайлас, прямо на голом матрасе — простыни выкинули сразу же. Делайле кажется, она всё ещё чувствует его запах: его и смерти.

Может быть, это один и тот же запах.

Часы проходят, или это проходят дни. Делайла не выходит на работу, и никто не ищет её. Иногда её одолевает голод, и она заталкивает в себя, что может найти. Чаще всего она игнорирует это чувство. Чаще всего она не встаёт с кровати.

Она думает, в комоде ещё остались таблетки. Она думает, если только она примет все сразу…

— О, Делайла. Не спеши, — что-то шепчет. В её голове, везде вокруг. Делайла вскакивает на кровати, но она не уверена, сон это или нет. Она не видит источник шёпота, но как будто чувствует силуэт в темноте.

— Кто… — начинает она, но чей-то почти невидимый, почти ощутимый палец ложится на её губы.

— Шшшш, — шипение раздаётся эхом. — Делайла. Дорогая, сломанная Делайла. Брошенная женщина, оставленная жена. Такая одинокая… такая жестокая. Что, если я смогу вернуть его тебе?

Делайле страшно. Или нет. Она чувствует, как её тело прошибает дрожь, но не знает, страх ли это. Она хотела искать дьявола, но, похоже, что-то пострашнее дьявола уже нашло её. Такие вещи не предлагают просто так, но, сказать по правде, ей уже наплевать.

— Что мне нужно сделать? — только и спрашивает она. Шёпот смеётся, и вместе с ним смеются ещё десятки таких шёпотов.

— Самую малость, — он кладёт ей на плечо свою единственную руку и смотрит на неё своим единственным взглядом. — Сломай для меня мир.


	7. Уайтстоунская рулетка — Персиваль де Роло

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персиваль де Роло, ОМП, упоминаются остальные члены Вокс Макины, G; околопреканон

— Как насчёт такого, — предлагает Перси, улыбнувшись. Холодно. Искусственно. — Я предложу вам игру, какой вы ещё не видели.

В зале, где мгновение назад было шумно, теперь затихли все звуки. Перси видит краем глаза, как в темноте ведущих со второго этажа балконов на него направлены острые наконечники стрел. Тетива натягивается, натягивается — вот-вот лопнет. Вот-вот, стоит только Перси дёрнуться лишний раз, отправит стрелу ему прямо в затылок.

Дэзмунд Шаттерлайт тут большая шишка. Из Мириады, из тех ребят, что пересёк океан ради расширения границ влияния. На самом деле в его имени, скорее всего, как минимум два апострофа, но это плохо для бизнеса, когда люди не могут выговорить твоё имя с первого раза. Хотя ужасно забавно.

У Дэзмунда Шаттерлайта длинные светлые волосы, бледная кожа, острые уши и очень, ужасно скучающее лицо, какое бывает у высших эльфов, которым уже перевалило за пятьсот, и они всё-всё в жизни уже попробовали. Из того, что Перси про него знает, он считает себя чертовски удачливым и очень любит азартные игры. Говорят, он ещё ни разу не проиграл. Любая партия, любой спор оканчивались победой. А когда ты любишь рисковать и всегда выигрываешь, в какой-то момент начинаешь рисковать всё сильнее и сильнее. Пока однажды это тебя не убивает.

— О? — Дэзмунд широко, но фальшиво улыбается. — Сильно в этом сомневаюсь. Но, пожалуйста. Удивите меня.

Перси сдержанно улыбается в ответ. Он медленно, деланно почти тянется ко внутреннему карману, но потом вдруг останавливается.

— Наверное, мне стоит предупредить, что это может закончится смертью, — говорит он. Дэзмунд поднимает брови, и одновременно с этим все стрельцы напрягаются, как один. 

Потом Дэзмунд вдруг смеётся.

— Теперь мы разговариваем, — отвечает он. Скалится. Машет рукой, и стрельцы, переглянувшись, опускают луки. А вот люди в толпе, рядом, рук с мечей не снимают. 

Перси тут не для того, чтобы разговаривать, конечно. Перси здесь для того, чтобы убить Дэзмунда Шаттерлайта. Они все пытаются убить его последние два дня, но никак не могут подобраться достаточно близко. Они разносят одну его базу за другой, но он продолжает ускользать в последний момент. Удачливый козёл.

Перси снимает с ремня пистолет, демонстративно высыпает пять пуль в открытую ладонь и щедро раскручивает барабан. Щёлк-щёлк-щёлк.

— А. Это, должно быть, то оружие, о котором говорили мои люди, — замечает Шаттерлайт. — Крайне интересная конструкция.

— Спасибо. 

Перси не принимает это за комплимент. Он знает: за ним идёт дурная слава. Этот след из крови и пороха волшебной пылью уже не посыпать. Барабан останавливается.

Перси объясняет правила, медленно, вдумчиво. Как и при каких обстоятельствах он эти правила придумал, он никому говорить не станет, даже если его спросить.

— Хотите начать первым? — спрашивает он вежливо. Шаттерлайт улыбается.

— После вас.

Перси улыбается в ответ. Приставляет дуло к виску и выстреливает. В абсолютной, гробовой тишине хорошо слышен холостой щелчок.

Перси раскручивает барабан снова. Шаттерлайт посмеивается. Он продолжает посмеиваться, пока в точности имитирует движения Перси.

— Должен сказать, господин де Роло, я немало удивлён, — он передаёт пистолет назад, — вашей наглости. Немногие рискнули бы пойти ко мне в открытую после всего того, что вы устроили. Я мог бы приказать убить вас на месте.

— Но не приказали, — Перси даже не морщится, когда слышит щелчок прямо у себя над ухом. — Слышал, вы тоже любите рисковать.

— Это верно.

Они молчат какое-то время, и пока они молчат, только и слышно: щёлк-щёлк, щёлк-щёлк.

Шаттерлайт замирает на мгновение с пистолетом в руке.

— Но это азартная игра, — говорит он. — А в азартных играх должны быть ставки. Вы получите моё мёртвое тело, это понятно. А что я получу, если выиграю?

Щёлк-щёлк.

— Моё оружие, разумеется, — Перси не смотрит на пистолет в чужих руках: он смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Они оба почти не моргают. — Хороший специалист сможет воспроизвести схемы, если постарается.

Щёлк-щёлк.

— Конечно. Или же, — палец Шаттерлайта дёргается на спусковом крючке, — я могу просто забрать его и…

Бум!

Перси не вздрагивает, но машинально зажмуривается от летящих ему в лицо брызг чужой крови. Слишком поздно, впрочем. Он всё ещё смотрел Шаттерлайту в глаза, когда у того взорвался череп.

— Босс! — крикнул кто-то.

Вжух — просвистела в воздухе стрела прямо этому кому-то в лоб. Лязг, бац, бум-бум-бум.

Конечно, они прятались рядом всё это время. Кто-то в тенях, совсем близко, кто-то ждал снаружи — Перси хорошо слышал, как Грог прорубает себе дорогу с главного входа там, где секунду назад ни дверей, ни коридоров не было. Теперь, когда тело Шаттерлайта валяется под ногами, особых проблем это им не доставляет. Когда они заканчивают, отделавшись парой царапин и десятком синяков на всех, Килет улыбается ему и говорит:

— Это ты хорошо придумал. 

Перси сказал им, что может рассчитать вращение барабана так, чтобы пистолет точно не выстрелил в него.

Они собирают всё в зале, собирают и с трупов тоже — вышло немного, но раз они тут. Снимают с Шаттерлайта крупный перстень, который клиент требовал как доказательство.

— Не делай так больше, — едва шепчет Векс ему на ухо, прежде чем уйти следом за остальными. У неё то выражение лица, какое бывает, когда она делает вид, что не волнуется. Перси виновато улыбается ей. Искренне.

Он задерживается в зале последним. Поднимает с пола окровавленный пистолет и вытирает кровь рукавом. Пять пуль — по именам тех, кому он мстит.

Перси прикладывает дуло к виску и стреляет. Внутри что-то неестественно дзынькает, разваливается, прежде, чем пуля успевает вгрызться в его мозг. Осечка.

Для кого последняя?


	8. where there's smoke — Векс/фем!Перси

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Векс'алия/фем!Персиваль де Роло, PG-13, спойлеры к первой кампании

В её лёгких клубится дым. 

Дым поднимается выше и царапает горло, как миллионы маленьких крысиных лапок. Она кашляет невольно, а потом делает вид, что ничего не было. Дым поднимается выше и впивается в разум, и из дыма в разуме появляются тёмные образы. Мама и папа, и братья, и сёстры, и _те двое_ , которые сначала им улыбались, а потом убили маму и папу, и братьев, и сестёр. Дым выливается из глазниц и заменяет слёзы, и, чтобы сделать вид, что ничего не было, Персефона прячет лицо под маской.

В городе сейчас тихо, только слышно иногда, как Грог храпит во сне и как с улицы доносятся тяжёлые шаги мёртвых великанов, шатающихся бездумно от улицы к улице. Они прячутся в заброшенном доме. В этом городе много заброшенных домов.

Они прячутся в заброшенном доме, но Перси очень ярко и в мельчайших подробностях может представить себе всё, что находится вокруг. Дороги, по которым они когда-то ходили, лес, в котором когда-то гуляли, — и замок, в комнатах которого когда-то пролилась кровь её семьи.

Персефона смотрит в темноту перед собой и почти машинально гладит пальцем деревянную рукоять пистолета, гладит выжженные на гладкой поверхности имена. Она представляла себе этот момент так много раз, в разных вариациях, с разными концовками. Она так много раз представляла себе, как придёт сюда и как убьёт всех, чьё имя есть в её списке; так много раз, пока сидела одна в холодной полутьме тюремной камеры, что в какой-то момент это стало вообще единственным, что не позволило ей сойти с ума. Так много раз, что теперь у неё нет никаких способов доказать, что всё, что происходит прямо сейчас, — это не одна из этих фантазий. 

— Перси? — зовёт Векс еле слышно. Персефона не вздрагивает, только замирает, будто надеясь слиться с темнотой и стать незаметной. Векс видит в темноте, так что выходит плохо.

— Да? — отвечает Персефона после очень долгой паузы. Она наблюдает, как из скопления теней, которыми сейчас казались её спящие на полу друзья, отделяется тень поменьше, и двигается к ней. Перси сейчас едва-едва может различить черты лица Векс, а вот она её — очень хорошо.

Векс садится рядом и, кажется, какое-то время просто смотрит. 

— Перси. Дорогая, — говорит она наконец своим тоном для серьёзных разговоров. Векс так делает, когда хочет, чтобы кто-то что-то сделал. — Уже очень поздно. Тебе нужно поспать.

Персефона усмехается куда более нервно, чем стоило бы. Она пыталась поспать, правда. Но каждый раз, когда она закрывала глаза, в какой-то момент по ту сторону век ей начинали мерещиться вещи, которые ей бы хотелось забыть, и в её голове начинали звучать голоса, которые она почти помнила. Каждый раз, когда её сознание оставалось наедине с самим собой, оно начинало выталкивать на поверхность всё самое грязное и самое тёмное, подбрасывать всё это, словно дрова в огонь её ненависти.

А там, где есть огонь, всегда будет дым.

— Не думаю, что сон мне как-то поможет, — тихо замечает Персефона. Только сейчас она понимает, что так и сжимает пистолет в руках всё это время, и спешит убрать его обратно.

— Отсутствие сна тебе не поможет тем более. Пожалуйста?

Из всех людей, что знает Перси, Векс была, наверное, единственной, кто умел говорить «пожалуйста» вот так. Оно не звучит как угроза и скорее всего не является угрозой, но тебе никак не удаётся отделаться от ощущения, что это именно она и есть. Спорить с Векс было в принципе бесполезно, а в некоторых случаях травмоопасно.

— Я постараюсь, — отвечает Персефона. Векс улыбается. Перси никак не может этого увидеть, но почему-то абсолютно в этом уверена. Потом Векс берёт её за руку. Её пальцы слегка холодные, и это страшно, и больно, и так, так просто. Позволить кому-то другому тебя спасать, пока ты с головой ныряешь в пустоту — это так просто.

Перси ложится рядом в Векс и так и лежит какое-то время. К утру дым поглотит её целиком.


	9. Грибной сезон — НПС, упоминается Майти Найн

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> НПС, упоминается Майти Найн, R; графичный бодихоррор; грибы  
> «Decompose — вы дотрагиваетесь до трупа существа. В течение следующей минуты он начинает активно разлагаться, покрывается плесенью и мхом»

У Роберта Блэнка был плохой день. У него был плохой день, плохая неделя, плохой год — да и, по-хорошему, жизнь в целом у Роба была так себе. Но этот день прямо побил все рекорды дерьмовости. Всё началось ещё с самого утра, когда Роб проснулся с диким похмельем после вчерашней ночи и вспомнил, что они с парнями должны были пойти бить морды каким-то детишкам, которые по глупости перешли дорогу их боссу. Робу никуда переться не хотелось, потому что у него ужасно болела голова. В какой-то момент он даже рассматривал опцию прикинуться больным, но потом вспомнил, что слишком много людей видело, как он вчера на спор заливал в себя одну пинту эля за другой. Боссу такое не понравится.

По крайней мере, платили неплохо. Особенно учитывая то, что те детишки не были чем-то серьёзным. Даже их полуорк не выглядел угрожающим — так подумал Роб, а спустя полминуты полуорк вспорол ему живот. Ужасный, кошмарный, нехороший, очень плохой день. 

Когда Роберт Блэнк приходит в себя во второй раз, болит уже не только голова, болит всё тело сразу. На мгновение Роб позволяет себе подумать, что это всё ещё тяжёлое похмелье, он лежит в своей грязной комнате в своей грязной кровати, а этажом ниже его ждёт спасительное пивко. Но очень быстро Робу в нос бросается запах — целая симфония запахов из поджаренной кожи, крови и какого-то очень странного, сырого, чуть сладковатого душка, который бывает в заброшенных подвалах. Последнее ощущается особенно ясно, хотя Роб не может пока определить, что это такое. Кое-как он пытается разлепить глаза, но в итоге разлепляется только один. Видимо, лицо заплыло от синяков. Роб не может быть точно уверен, где и сколько раз его били, пока он был в отключке.

Роб тяжело садится и осматривается. Он ожидает увидеть бойню, мёртвые тела с перерубленными конечностями, кровищу везде. Это всё он, конечно, видит, но ещё он видит кучу трупов, которые будто лежали тут уже многие недели подряд, уродливые, разложившиеся, покрытые рыхлым мхом и длинными тоненькими грибами, похожими, может быть, на поганки. Скорее всего, они и были источником странного запаха, который Роб уловил мгновением раньше. Чёртовы маги. Это должно быть их рук дело .

Несколько секунд Роб молча смотрит на своих бывших товарищей. Потом он бегло осматривается (что не так-то просто сделать, учитывая, что он всё ещё не может открыть второй глаз) и тянется к карманам Тома. Он, конечно, не мог быть точно уверен, кто именно из этих изуродованных тел был Томом, но Том должен ему три золотых. Да и не то чтобы Тому — или кому-либо из них, по-хорошему — могут понадобиться теперь деньги, верно? 

Роб тянется к карманам Тома и мгновенно одёргивает руку. Только в этот момент он замечает, что его собственные ладони покрыты какой-то странной сыпью. То, что это никакая не сыпь, Роб понимает, когда проводит по ней ногтем: на ощупь она мягкая и похожа на траву или мох. Роб давит сильнее, поддевает мох ногтём и соскрёбывает его со своей кожи, и там, где мох поддаётся, из пор выступают крохотные капельки крови.

Жуткая, холодная мысль вдруг закрадывается Робу в голову. Повинуясь сиюминутному порыву он касается своего лица и тут же _кричит_ , не в силах сдержать вопль ужаса, когда вместо синяков его пальцы нащупывают длинные тонкие ножки, уходящие под кожу. Роб машинально поддевает одну из них, пытаясь вырвать гриб из своего лица, но тут же останавливается, чувствуя резкую боль. Это странно: боль отрезвляет на мгновение, но сразу за ней следует волна липкой паники. Роб сидит на месте, пока его сердце начинает стучать всё громче, и громче, и громче, и пытается судорожно придумать, что делать и куда бежать. Нужно избавиться от этих штук. Ровно на долю секунды Роб задумывается о том, что нужно бежать к лекарю, но тут же понимает, что нет. Никто не должен это видеть. И, позабыв о трёх золотых, Роб укутывает лицо в плащ и, тяжело поднявшись на ноги, идёт прочь.

Роб снимал комнату на втором этаже какой-то заплёванной таверны. Чтобы добраться туда и при этом не попасться никому на глаза, ему пришлось долго плутать по улицам, и чем дольше он плутал, тем сильнее начинал ныть живот. Роб не решался смотреть, но он хорошо помнил, что именно туда пришёлся удар полуорка. 

Бармен окликнул его, когда Роб вбежал в таверну, но не дождался ответа. 

Зайдя в комнату, Роб захлопнул дверь, закрыл её на ключ и прислонился к ней спиной, пытаясь отдышаться. В лёгких неприятно сипело от долгого бега, и Роб чувствовал, как по спине под одеждой катится вниз пот. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем ему удалось хоть как-то выровнять дыхание, но ещё дольше Роб просто стоял на месте, не решаясь подойти к маленькому пыльному зеркалу в углу. Когда же Роб наконец сдвинулся с места, ноги вдруг показались ему ватными.

Роб нечасто смотрелся в зеркало. Он знал, что увидит там широкое некрасивое лицо с большим носом и выбитыми зубами. Но сейчас вглядываться в собственное отражение было ещё противнее, чем обычно. 

Длинные, отвратительно белёсые грибы росли прямо из его щеки, так густо, что полностью закрывали обзор. Они начинались где-то внутри плоти — Роб потрогал языком внутреннюю сторону щеки и, кажется, смог почувствовать что-то похожее на корни — и устремлялись вверх. Казалось, что просто выдернуть их было бы несложно, но Роб хорошо помнил, какой болезненной оказалась его последняя попытка это сделать. Вместо этого он сходил за лезвием, которым иногда брил бороду. Лезвие было немного затупившимся и немного ржавым, но грибы поддавались ему легко: в коже оставались только самые основания ножек, издалека их можно было бы принять за бородавки. Срезать грибы оказалось безболезненно, так что Роб быстро с этим покончил. 

Грибы остаются лежать на небольшом столе, а тянущее чувство в животе так и не проходит. Это не больно, но как будто мешается. Роб не сразу решается опустить взгляд. Он видит грибы и мох, торчащие из дыры в рубашке. Края одежды измазаны засохшей кровью. От этого ткань затвердела, и Робу пришлось постараться, чтобы разрезать её. То, что он видит под одеждой, едва не заставляет Роба закричать снова. Он не был хорош в медицине, но он почти на сто процентов уверен, что так быть не должно.

Рыхлый светло-красный мох разрастался по его животу вместе с грибами и какими-то крошечными блёклыми цветочками. Роб не знал точно, но ему казалось, что они растут из того места, где должна была быть его рана. Поначалу, мох поддаётся легко, но чем ближе лезвие подбирается к середине, тем болезненнее становилось его резать. В какой-то момент прямо из-под куска мха брызнула кровь. Роб завыл и выронил лезвие. В комнате словно вдруг стало ужасно жарко; его пальцы вспотели, его лоб покрыла испарина.

Несколько раз Роб вновь и вновь заставлял себя вернуться ко мху, и чем дальше он резал, чем гуще лилась кровь, окрашивая мох из розового в насыщенный бордовый. Боль к тому моменту превратилась во что-то постоянное, и в то мгновение, когда Робу начало казаться, что он уже привык, весь мир утонул в темноте.

В третий и последний раз Роб очнулся на полу собственной комнаты. Первое, что он почувствовал, была сухость во рту. Второе — ощущение чего-то лишнего в горле. Роб машинально сглатывает, но ощущение никуда не уходит.

Стоит ему закрыть рот, как он больше не может вдохнуть. 

Мгновенно подскочив на ноги, Роб заглядывает в зеркало, и хотя на улице к тому моменту уже начало темнеть, он очень отчётливо видит белые шляпки и длинные ножки, торчавшие из обеих его ноздрей. По сравнению с этим тот факт, что розовый мох добрался до шеи, кажется сущими пустяками. 

Роб зажигает лампу и, поднеся её поближе к зеркалу, широко открывает рот. На этот раз он видит ровно то, что и ожидал увидеть: ножки грибов тянутся вниз по задней стенке горла и уходят куда-то ещё ниже. Они пока не мешали дышать ртом, хотя Роб отчётливо ощущал их каждый раз, когда пытался сглотнуть. На вкус грибы были чуть солоноватыми. Хотелось откашляться, но Роб не был уверен, что это хорошая идея. 

Несколько долгих минут он так и стоял перед зеркалом, широко открыв рот и шумно вдыхая. Сейчас грибы не мешают ему дышать, но что будет потом, когда они разрастутся так сильно, что займут всё горло? Густой страх тут же начинает вновь подниматься внутри. Роб достаёт из кармана нож с тонким длинным лезвием. Ещё несколько минут он совершенно не двигается.

Роб засовывает лезвие ножа себе в горло и мгновенно жалеет об этом, когда шею скручивает рвотным рефлексом. Только каким-то чудом Робу удалось ничего не порезать, когда он второпях одёргивает нож. Он пытается сделать это несколько раз, но так и не может засунуть лезвие достаточно глубоко, чтобы срезать ножки грибов. В горле застывает вкус крови.

Роб отбрасывает нож в сторону, падает на пол, на колени. Он громко всхлипывает, и крупные слёзы абсолютной беспомощности льются по его рыхлым щекам и пропадают где-то в бороде и во мху. Он не был честным человеком. Он жил тем, что убивал и грабил других. Но ведь не могло быть такого, что он был настолько ужасным, чтобы заслужить такое? Роб бы спросил об этом вслух, обратился бы к любому богу, готовому услышать, но он был слишком занят тем, что пытался не подавиться собственными слюной и кровью. Его взгляд падает на лампу на столе — единственный источник света в комнате.

Медленно, Роб поднимается на ноги, глядя, как завороженный, на яркий огонёк. Вот оно. Это должно помочь. А если не поможет, то хуже уже точно не сделает, верно?

Роб залезает во внутренний карман и достаёт оттуда коробок спичек. Спичка зажглась не сразу: дрожащие пальцы мешали, и Робу пришлось выбросить несколько, прежде чем он смог высечь пламя. Глядя на собственное отражение в зеркале, он подносит спичку к лицу.

— Мужик! — перебил барда эльф. — Это, блять, отвратительно.

Они сидели за большим круглым столом, который ломился от еды — нетронутой. Девушка, по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств заказавшая себе грибной суп, и вовсе позеленела.

— Отвратительно? — радостно уточнил бард, широко улыбнувшись. Больше, чем сама история, его веселила разве что реакция, которую она вызывала. — Это вы ещё не слышали, что было, когда его труп завонял. Говорят, через три дня владельцы таверны вскрыли дверь и нашли обгоревшее тело, полностью покрытое грибами…

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — объявила девушка и пулей вылетела из-за стола. Бард проводил её очень долгим взглядом. Потом он вновь обернулся на остальных и воодушевлённо спросил:

— Так. Кто-нибудь хочет послушать про мага, который запорол полиморф?


	10. В один конец — Килет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Килет, R; небольшие спойлеры к первой кампании  
> АУ, в котором Килет всё-таки падает в сферу после сражения с Брайарвудами. Автор забивает на игровую механику в угоду сюжету, потому что может

Первые несколько мгновений боль была настолько сильной, что Килет не чувствовала вообще ничего, кроме неё . Потом боль стала сильнее. 

Как долго это длилось? Год, два? Тысячелетие? Пару секунд, скорее всего.

Когда Килет наконец заставляет себя открыть глаза, мир вокруг какой-то слишком тёмный, слишком блёклый, расплывается от слёз. Она видит свою руку, красную от крови, с торчащей из плоти белой костью, сломанной пополам; она видит свои пальцы, неестественно вывернутые, с содранными ногтями; она видит серое небо, в котором кружатся крохотные чёрные точки, будто стервятники в пустыне. Килет хотела бы закричать, но по горлу вниз течёт кровь, и рёбра болят даже от самого крохотного вдоха. Килет может только негромко всхлипнуть. 

Чёрные точки в небе встрепенулись, перестроились и резко начали пикировать в её сторону. Они двигались быстро, и очень скоро Килет могла разглядеть уродливые морды тварей, которым она не могла даже найти имя — с острыми зубами и голодными глазами. У Килет не было сил, чтобы перевернуться на бок, и ей было слишком страшно зажмуриться и остаться по ту сторону темноты — ей оставалось только лежать и смотреть в небо, и ждать,когда острые голодные зубы сомкнутся на её горле. Просто лежать и расслабиться, и встретить смерть, и _тогда тебе больше не будет больно_ — пронеслось в её голове сквозь страх и боль. Донеслось незнакомым, чужим голосом, как будто пришедшим откуда-то извне. 

Нет.

«Нет», — подумала Килет. Не сегодня. 

Тяжёлые туши монстров ударяются о землю, там, где полсекунды назад лежало сломанное тело Килет, поймав только разлетевшиеся снопом перья. Крохотная птичка, которой обратилась Килет полсекунды назад, уже была совсем в другом месте, скрылась за высохшими ветками мёртвого леса.

Сердце стучит как бешеное в её крохотной грудной клетке, тук-тук, тук-тук. Килет опускается на ветку и коротко осматривается. Боль ушла, отступила под натиском магии, но только на время — потом эта форма исчезнет, и перемолотые будто в гигантской мясорубке кости вернутся на своё место. Только сейчас Килет смогла вспомнить, как и почему сюда попала — казалось, только сейчас она смогла вспомнить собственное имя. 

Она коснулась сферы, и сфера её проглотила, вот так просто. Дальше была вспышка света, потом темнота, потом боль, боль, боль. Теперь она здесь, и совершенно точно больше не в Уайтстоуне. Где бы это место ни было, Килет чувствовала тяжёлую мёртвую энергию во всём, что её окружало: деревья были мертвы, земля была мертва, даже воздух был мёртв.

Где-то вдалеке возвышалась огромная чёрная башня. От башни несло запахом смерти.

Килет не решилась исследовать местность дальше. Эта форма не продержится слишком долго, и вообще идти в страшные чёрные башни в одиночку — плохая идея, а Килет определённо могла теперь считаться за эксперта по плохими идеям. Она сунула руку в чёрную сферу смерти. 

Остаток времени Килет тратит на то, чтобы найти укромное место. Она прячется в ущелье среди высоких камней посреди голого леса. Отсюда кружащие в небе чёрные точки едва можно разглядеть, но башня очень отчётливо возвышается над верхушками деревьев. Килет казалось, что эту башню она могла бы увидеть из любой точки, куда бы она ни пошла. 

Тук-тук, тук-тук. Килет знает, что боль вернётся в любую секунду. Боль вернётся, её тело выкрутит под неестественным углом. Вот сейчас. Вот сейчас. Боль вернётся, и ей главное не закричать. Не закричать и не потерять сознание, потому что тогда её услышат и найдут, и сожрут. Килет думала: к этому времени её друзья уже должны были заметить её отсутствие. Им просто нужно ещё немного, чтобы понять, что произошло. Тогда они придут за ней.

Интересно, сломает ли их сфера точно так же, как сломала её — думает Килет, и в этот момент всё её тело выворачивает наизнанку. Рот наполняется кровью, когда Килет прокусывает щёку, пытаясь сжать зубы посильнее и не закричать. Боль превращается в агонию, агония становится бесконечной. Каждый вдох. Каждый выдох. Каждое движение вызывало новую вспышку боли, словно миллионы и миллионы иголок вонзались в её тело каждое мгновение. Килет едва хватило сил на то, чтобы положить ладонь на грудь. Ей казалось, у неё ушло несколько часов на то, чтобы просто поднять руку. Мягкий белый свет вырвался из-под её скрюченных, выгнутых назад пальцев. Свет вошёл в её тело, поставил на место рёбра и с отвратительным хрустом выпрямил пальцы. 

Потом боли стало слишком много, и всё вокруг вновь утонуло во тьме.

Снов Килет не снилось. Несколько раз её сознание словно выныривало на поверхность реальности, и тогда Килет могла различить, как что-то нашёптывает ей на ухо слова, а что за слова, она не понимала. Ей казалось, будто чья-то уродливая рука с тонкими-тонкими пальцами гладит её по голове. Потом сознание тонуло обратно. 

Когда Килет очнулась в второй раз, боль казалась ей почти привычной. Серое небо никак не изменилось с того момента, когда Килет смотрела на него в последний раз: с тех пор могли пройти минуты, а могли пройти дни. В голове было тяжело. Как будто пока она спала, из леса приползли муравьи и отложили ей в мозг яйца. Скоро они вылупятся и сделают из её черепа муравейник.

Килет тихо застонала и приложила ладонь ко лбу. Рука, которую ей вчера удалось вылечить, двигалась нормально и даже почти не болела — ныли только те два пальца, где так и не осталось ногтей. Но по сравнению с остальным это были пустяки. Килет почувствовала под пальцами засохшую кровь и жар. Плохо. Это плохо. Если у неё начнётся лихорадка, если она ослабнет от потери крови, она запросто может умереть до того, как остальные до неё доберутся. О чём она только думала, когда залезала в это ущелье? Никому не придёт в голову её здесь искать, кроме, может быть, волков, чтобы обглодать её кости — если тут вообще есть волки. 

Килет не поклонялась богам. Килет не верила в богов — не в том смысле, что она не верила в их существование, это было бы глупо и странно. Она не верила, что боги правда помогают смертным так сильно, как смертные того хотели бы. Килет верила в силы природы. В баланс натуральных сил. В естественный отбор. Выживает сильнейший. 

Если Килет умрёт здесь, значит, она слишком слабая, и её смерть — естественный итог этой слабости. Но Килет слишком упрямая, чтобы умирать.

Целой рукой Килет кое-как раскрывает сумку и, достав оттуда склянку с зельем, заливает его себе в рот, едва не подавившись. Килет ожидала, если честно, что стекло треснуло, как треснули её кости, и содержимое склянки она найдёт уже разлившимся по сумке. Но почему-то её вещи остались почти нетронутыми, как если бы сфера ломала только живое. 

Вкус зелья смешивается во рту со вкусом крови. Это не приведёт её в норму, не с такими ранами, но это позволит ей продержаться дольше. Теперь, когда к Килет вернулась способность нормально мыслить, она хорошо поняла, что будет даже к лучшему, если остальные не решат прыгнуть в сферу следом за ней. С ними просто произойдёт то же самое, что произошло с ней, и, ну, не всем может повезти так сильно. Килет придётся подождать, но это ничего. Перси с ними, он умный. Он поймёт, что к чему. 

— Никто не придёт за тобой, Килет.

Килет вздрагивает и машинально поворачивает голову. Она тут же жалеет об этом, когда плечи и спину прошивает боль. Ей показалось, будто тихий голос шептал ей прямо в ухо. Килет никого не увидела.

— Кто здесь? — еле слышно спрашивает она. Её голос звучит непривычно хрипло. Она поднимает взгляд над верхушками деревьев и смотрит прямо на башню. На долю секунды Килет кажется, будто башня смотрит на неё.

Постепенно, Килет удалось восстановиться. Первое время было тяжелее всего, когда она то и дело теряла сознание от боли и жара, и каждый такой раз мог стать для неё последним. Потом уже стало легче. Потом ей удалось накопить достаточно энергии, чтобы колдовать, и Килет смогла наконец залечить раны, хотя, конечно, на то, чтобы избавиться от них, ушло несколько попыток. Трудно было сказать, сколько времени у неё ушло на это: небо здесь никогда не менялось и всегда оставалось одного и того же цвета, но Килет думала, не меньше нескольких дней. Она не покидала своего убежища, боясь напороться на одного из тех летающих монстров, пока она ещё слишком слаба, чтобы защищаться, и вся энергия уходит на лечение и на то, чтобы создавать огонь и пищу. Килет была уверена, что её начнёт скоро тошнить от чудо-ягод. Хотя, конечно, даже если её стошнит, хуже уже не станет. За это время она и так вся провоняла кровью, потом и другими жидкостями. Килет просто смутно надеялась, что поблизости есть речка или хотя бы очень большая лужа, в которой она могла бы помыться. В противном случае всё будет очень неловко, когда Вакс найдёт её и полезет обниматься.

Наверное, то, что Килет вообще о таком задумывается — это скорее хороший знак, чем плохой.

Килет начала оставлять по одной чудо-ягоде рядом с собой. Если ягода высыхала, значит, прошли сутки. 

Шёпот возвращался каждую ночь. Иногда он говорил ей гадкие, отвратительные вещи, рассказывал о том, что за ней никто не придёт, и она совсем одна, и что очень скоро она умрёт, а её труп станет частью его армии. Иногда шёпот обещал ей прекрасные, потрясающие вещи, если только она поклянётся в верности ему, если только будет сражаться за него. 

Иногда Килет просыпается посреди ночи и очень отчётливо ощущает чужое присутствие прямо у себя за спиной. 

Одна сухая ягода превращается в две, в пять, в десять. В какой-то момент Килет выбирается наружу, чтобы исследовать место, в котором оказалась. В большой серый город она рискует заходить лишь однажды, и тут же встречается нос к носу с одним из мёртвых солдат, что бродят по улице кажется без особой цели. Килет успевает сбежать прежде, чем её атакуют, и с тех пор она наблюдает за городом только издалека или с воздуха — хотя в воздухе тоже опасно. Всегда можно напороться на зубастую тварь. Иногда, очень редко, кроме монстров и мёртвых в город заходят и живые. Они одеты в чёрные капюшоны, их лица скрыты темнотой. Килет следит за ними до башни и останавливается. Поймать одного из них ей так и не удаётся. 

— Как долго ты думаешь здесь продержаться совсем одна? — спрашивает Шёпот. Килет подозревает, что что бы тут ни происходило, он тут главный. Если бы Шёпот правда хотел, она была бы уже мертва, и её труп бродил бы по городу. Но почему-то он оставляет её в живых.

Килет ему не отвечает. Килет никогда ему не отвечает. Но она всегда чувствует присутствие Шёпота рядом. Он сидит около неё, когда Килет ложится спать.

Десять ягод, двадцать, сорок три. Это не лучший способ вести счёт времени, но кажется, будто время тут вообще довольно серьёзная условность. Её волосы отрастают, и Килет срезает их обратно. В какой-то момент ягод становится так много, что Килет не может удержать их в ладонях. 

Она находит другие сферы, их несколько на разных конца города. Сначала Килет кидает туда камни, потом посылает мелких животных. Однажды она касается сферы, но в этот раз ничего не происходит. Поездка в один конец. 

Чаще всего Килет наблюдает за той сферой, рядом с которой очнулась очень много сухих ягод назад. Иногда из неё падают вещи. Очень много странных вещей. Однажды из сферы выпадает стол. Однажды из сферы выпадает труп. 

Когда Килет смотрит на изуродованное тело, каждую кость которого словно сломали несколько раз, внутри у неё всё сжимается. Она не знает этого человека. Теперь она уже с трудом может представить, что смогла выжить с такими ранами. Килет закапывает труп в лесу. 

Потом вещи перестают появляться, и Килет невольно гадает, почему. Ей не хочется думать, что что-то плохое случилось, но не думать она не может. Весь пол её убежища усыпан сухими ягодами. Снизу они уже гниют, и теперь от них доносится тягучий сладковатый запах. Будь здесь насекомые, всё вокруг было бы усеяно ими. Но, кажется, даже насекомые уже умерли. Килет думает, что если живые в капюшонах как-то сюда заходят и уходят, значит, она тоже сможет. Но каждый раз, когда она подбирается к такому человеку (если это человек) близко, что-нибудь обязательно происходит. На неё нападает монстр или стая мёртвых, или человек оказывается не человеком, а иллюзией. Шёпот смеётся у неё в голове. Это он специально делает.

Иногда Килет думает о том, чтобы со всем покончить. Это было бы просто: ей достаточно выйти на городскую площадь и позволить монстрам разорвать её на части. Но она, конечно, так не серьёзно думает. Килет слишком упрямая для этого. Килет слишком долго прождала, чтобы теперь сдаваться.

Пол её убежища покрыт толстым слоем гнили. Из неё начинают расти цветы. 

Монстры в небе ведут себя очень беспокойно. Килет издалека видит, как те кружат в небе над городом крупными стаями, будто высматривая что-то. Кого-то. Килет пробирается в город так тихо, как только может, хотя, кажется, в этом нет необходимости: мёртвые не обращают на неё внимания. Только живые.

Это Векс замечает её первой. Они стоят по разные стороны улицы, серой, пыльной, и Килет смотрит, как глаза Векс наполняются слезами. Когда Векс бросается к ней, Килет не обнимает в ответ. 

Она ничего не чувствует. Только слышит, как Шёпот смеётся в её голове.


	11. Последнее — Лиев’тел Тулуз/Бертран Белл

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лиев’тел Тулуз/Бертран Белл, PG-13;   
> Действие происходит вскоре после ваншота «В поисках Боба». Фик следует теории, что Бертран — НПС, которому Грог отдал исполняющую желания карту из Колоды Многих Вещей

— Мистер Белл? — он слышит у себя из-за спины. Бертран оборачивается, но не сразу. Сначала он несколько мгновений тупит в пустую дорогу перед собой.

Он весь покрыт грязью и пылью, смешанной с засохшей кровью, и совершенно точно не подписывался на это дерьмо.

Лиев’тел выглядит не сильно лучше него. Если хорошо присмотреться, можно разглядеть бурые катышки в её тёмных волосах — там, где не так давно была открытая рана. 

— Мисс Т… — начинает Бертран. Лиев’тел тут же его перебивает.

— Лиев, — поправляет она. — Куда вы идёте, мистер Белл?

Лиев смотрит на Бертрана этим странным, совершенно нечитаемым взглядом, под которым невольно становится как-то не по себе. Машинально Бертран улыбается — нервной, фальшивой улыбкой.

— Это отличный вопрос, мисс Т… Лиев, — отвечает он. Бертран пытается до последнего держать лицо, но его маска трескается и осыпается прямо на глазах. — В Вассельхайм, разумеется.

Лиев’тел улыбается едва заметно, самыми уголками губ. Так взрослые улыбаются ребёнку, который делает что-то очень глупое, но очень милое.

— Вы не можете пойти в Вассельхайм, мистер Белл, — мягко говорит она.

— Почему это?

— Потому что это другой континент. 

— А.

Бертран об этом как-то не подумал. По правде сказать, он вообще особо не подумал: ему просто хотелось убраться подальше от этих людей. Не то чтобы Бертран начинал жалеть о своём решении вообще к ним сунуться. О нет, об этом он пожалел в ту же секунду, когда понял, что ему в самом деле придётся тащиться в Пандемониум, и продолжал жалеть последние двое суток.

Бертран узнал того голиафа, как только увидел его бессознательное тело. В последний раз, когда Бертран с ним встречался — кажется, это было миллион лет назад и совсем в другой жизни, — он понятия не имел, кто это. Теперь про Вокс Макину в Вассельхайме можно было не знать разве что если ты всю жизнь прожил в лесу под камнем. Бертран подумал, что это отличная возможность. Он сможет выглядеть героически и особо не прилагать к этому усилий.

Если бы он только знал тогда, он бы держал язык за зубами.

— Мистер Белл, — голос Лиев’тел вырывает его из потока мыслей. Она стоит совсем рядом; Бертран не заметил момента, когда Лив подошла ближе. 

Когда Лиев’тел берёт его за руку, её рука кажется не холодной, а скорее прохладной. Как зайти в тень в знойный день.

— Вы очень устали, — говорит она. Это правда: Бертран очень устал. — Нам обещали выделить комнату. Давайте отдохнём. Завтра мы подумаем, как нам лучше вернуться.

Бертрану очень хотелось убраться подальше от Вокс Макины, но он и правда очень устал. Слишком устал, чтобы спорить. Ну и потом, Лиев’тел права: не то чтобы он может пересечь море пешком.

В смысле, он может, технически. Он может просто взять и оказаться в Вассельхайме в своей тёплой кроватке, если так уж сильно этого захочет. От того, чтобы сделать это, Бертрана останавливает всё то же самое, что останавливало даже когда над ним нависал огромный монстр из ветра и песка.

Это последнее.

Бертрану трудно было определить, какое сейчас время суток: что-то между концом дня и ранним вечером. Людей на улице немного, а те, что есть, не обращают на них особого внимания. А ещё вокруг очень тихо. После Пандемониума — как будто неправильно тихо. И всё равно Бертран будто до сих пор слышит в ушах завывания ветра.

Бертрану всегда казалось, что за такими сражениями всегда следуют грандиозные пиры с огромными кружками и живым оркестром. Ничего этого не было. Когда они с Лиев’тел находят дорогу к замку и нагоняют остальных, за большим столом сидят только Грог в компании двух гномов. Грог его не узнаёт — но Бертран к этому моменту уже понял, что Грог не очень-то умный. 

Куда пошли остальные, Бертран не знал, да ему и не было интересно. Жрица предлагает сесть с ними. Лиев’тел отказывается за них обоих. Вместо этого она просит слуг организовать им горячую воду, и следующие несколько минут Бертран проводит, гадая, пойдут ли они в одну ванну или в разные.

В разные, выяснилось вскоре. Ванны в Уайтстоуне, кстати, оказались неожиданно глубокими. 

Пока Бертран смывал с себя пыль и засохшую кровь, он невольно рассматривал шрамы на своём ранее нетронутом теле. Его первым желанием были богатство и положение в обществе. Вторым он пожелал стать великим воином. Последнее умение Бертран использовал исключительно чтобы производить впечатление на барышень на балах, показывая им невероятные трюки с рапирой. Ровно до вчерашнего дня, когда перед Бертраном оказался огромный уродливый монстр, и первой мыслью Бертрана было бежать, а первой реакцией — бить. Его тело двигалось так, как он сам от себя не ожидал. Всё даже шло хорошо, до тех пор, пока внезапно не перестало. Бертран помнит, как нанёс несколько ударов, потом он помнит вспышку боли и темноту.

В следующий раз он пришёл в себя уже в волшебном поместье. Рядом лежала Лиев’тел, и её голова была похожа на разошедшийся по швам мешок. Она была мертва, и все вокруг вели себя так, словно в этом в общем-то не было ничего такого.

Когда он заканчивает и заходит в указанную слугами комнату, Лиев’тел уже там. И в этот момент Бертран очень запоздало вспоминает: она сказала «комнату» в единственном числе. 

Лиев’тел раскладывает что-то на большом письменном столе в углу. Из одежды на ней только длинный шёлковый халат, её ещё влажные волосы выбились из пучка и падают ей на спину. В этом халате Лиев’тел выглядит просто невероятно красиво, но Бертран ещё прошлой ночью узнал — без халата Лиев’тел выглядит даже красивее.

— Вы чувствуете себя лучше, мистер Белл? — спрашивает она, так и не оборачиваясь. Бертран подходит ближе и видит вещи, разложенные на столе: должно быть, Лиев’тел решила посмотреть, что осталось при ней после их визита в Пандемониум.

— То существо… что-то украло у тебя, верно? — спрашивает он. Лиев’тел невесело улыбается. 

— Палец Парвана.

— Палец, — машинально повторяет Бертран. Видят боги, спеллкастеры ужасно странные. — Это какой-то… особенный палец?

— Можно и так сказать. Ложитесь спать, мистер Белл. Вам станет лучше после того, как вы поспите.

Лиев’тел говорит это своим этим немного отрешённым тоном, в котором нет ни намёка на команду, но Бертран всё равно не видит никаких причин не сделать ровно так, как она говорит.

— А ты? Будешь спать? — только и спрашивает он. Лиев’тел негромко смеётся, как будто услышав забавную шутку.

— Вы очень смешной, мистер Белл, — говорит она.

— Ну, — Бертран невольно улыбается в ответ, — рад, что смог тебя развлечь.

Кровать кажется мягче, чем любая из кроватей, на которой Бертрану приходилось лежать раньше, хотя он подозревает, что всё дело в том, что каждая косточка в его теле болит и ноет. Он закрывает глаза и через какое-то время слышит, как Лиев’тел занавешивает окна. Комната погружается в полумрак, хотя лучи ещё не успевшего сесть солнца проникают внутрь сквозь узкие щели. Лиев’тел садится рядом на кровать, и Бертран вдруг чувствует её прохладные пальцы в своих волосах.

Так он и засыпает.

В следующий раз, когда Бертран открывает глаза, солнце снова на своём месте. Ему требуется пару мгновений, чтобы убедиться, что ночь уже успела пройти.

Лиев’тел так и сидит рядом. Её глаза закрыты, а дыхание ровное. Она похожа сейчас скорее на очень реалистичную куклу, чем на живое существо.

— Лиев? — негромко зовёт Бертран. Она не отзывается. Может быть, она так спит. Бертран поднимается с кровати и бесшумно выходит на балкон. Он всё ещё чувствует тяжёлую усталость во всём теле, но уже не так сильно, как вчера.

Какое-то время он так и смотрит на город внизу. Вид действительно красивый и такой очень… нормальный. После ветра и песка со всех сторон, он кажется почти искусственным, как с картинки.

«Ты ещё тут?» — мысленно спрашивает Бертран у голоса, который звучит в его голове, когда он хочет загадать желание. Голос не заставляет себя ждать.

_«Чего ты желаешь?»_ — шепчет голос, не совсем мужской, не совсем женский, не совсем один, не совсем много. Бертран оборачивается — туда, где сквозь щель в шторах можно было увидеть лицо спящей Лиев’тел.

Первые два желания были простыми, потому что Бертран знал, чего именно он хочет. И потом, у него всегда были ещё. Но последнее — с последним всё было сложнее. Бертран всё боялся потратить его на что-нибудь неважное. Даже когда он был в секунде от смерти, даже когда они оказались заперты с монстром, он всё думал: так, нет, подожди. Может быть, тебе вовсе и не нужно тратить желание на это. 

Забавно: он оказался прав.

Проходит ещё минут пятнадцать, прежде чем Лиев’тел просыпается. Она просыпается не так, как просыпаются обычно: просто открывает глаза, будто вовсе и не спала, а просто очень долго моргала. 

— А, — говорит она. — Мистер Белл. Как ваше самочувствие?

— Лучше, — коротко отвечает Бертран. 

— Очень хорошо, — Лив улыбается, поднимаясь с кровати. — Я думаю, нам стоит выйти к завтраку и обсудить с остальными…

— Лиев, — перебивает Бертран, протягивая ей открытую ладонь. — Я нашёл кое-что.

Лиев’тел растерянно хмурится на мгновение. Она подходит ближе и, кажется, не сразу находит, что сказать, когда видит Палец Парвана. Это действительно палец, и это довольно-таки мерзко. Лиев’тел берёт его в руки и начинает рассматривать со всех сторон, словно пытаясь обнаружить крохотную надпись «сделано в Маркете» где-нибудь под ногтем.

— Я… как… — только и может выдавить из себя она. Кажется, сейчас на лице Лиев’тел больше эмоций, чем Бертран видел с момента их знакомства.

— Это пустяки, — отмахивается он. — Я… прихватил с собой кое-какие вещи, пока мы там рыскали, и… в общем, оказалось, он был у меня всё это время! Удивительное совпадение! — врёт Бертран и широко улыбается. Может, он и не знает о магии примерно ничего, но как никто другой представляет себе, насколько магические предметы бывают невероятно важными. 

Лиев’тел поднимает взгляд, удивлённый и благодарный одновременно, а Бертран не может перестать улыбаться, как последний дурак.

— Спасибо, — почти шепчет Лиев — очень-очень искренне. Она берёт Бертрана за руку и, пристав на цыпочки, целует в щёку. И, помимо всего прочего, что они делали прошлой ночью, они и целовались тоже, много целовались — но только этот совсем невинный поцелуй чувствовался настоящим.

Они стоят так вместе какое-то время, может быть даже несколько минут, прежде чем Лиев’тел выпускает его руку.

— Что ж, — говорит она, пряча Палец Парвана в сумку, — думаю, нам стоит спуститься, мистер Белл.

Бертран улыбается и кивает. В очередной раз он не находит никаких причин не сделать так, как Лив говорит.


	12. А сейчас не моргай — дарк!Пумат Сол

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дарк!Пумат Сол, R; жестокое обращение с магическими двойниками  
> тот один раз, когда до меня доебались на инсайде за фразу "Х оторвал глаза от книги"

Пумат Сол Прайм ненавидит приключенцев. 

Нет, не так: Пумат Сол Прайм Ненавидит Приключенцев. Конечно, они приносят деньги. Конечно, это их основная аудитория. Но как же они всё-таки раздражают. 

Пумат Сол номер четыре наблюдает краем глаза за тем, как остальные собирают с пола осколки из-под бутылочки с зельем. Магические предметы не ломаются, а вот немагические средства хранения — очень даже. Конечно, тот здоровенный, закованный в тяжёлые доспехи мужчина, что уронил зелье на пол, за него расплатился. Конечно, он и пришедшая с ним шайка оставила здесь приличную сумму. И конечно, закупка новых зелий — это не такая большая проблема, какую Прайм из неё делает. 

Но как же всё-таки раздражает. 

— Второй, зайди-ка ко мне потом, — говорит Прайм негромко, когда табличка на двери повернулась словом «закрыто» наружу. Будь на месте Четвёртого кто-нибудь другой, кто-нибудь, кто не-они, то не заметил бы в голосе Прайма ничего странного. Никакой холодной злости. Потому что Прайм большой, с лицом коровки из детской книжки и пахнет опилками. Чего плохого от него можно ждать? 

Четвёртый знает, чего. И не только потому, что это и его голос тоже. Просто он видел, что бывает «у меня потом» в дни, как этот. 

У симулакрумов нет крови. У них, по-хорошему, нет плоти и костей, только снег и лёд. Но если бы кровь была, ею были бы заляпаны все стены небольшого подвала, в котором Прайм хранит оборудование. Прайм может и хотел, чтобы тут оказались приключенцы, которых он так ненавидит, но ему нужно сохранять имидж. Ему нужно быть большим, с лицом коровки из детской книжки и пахнуть опилками.

У симулакрумов нет воли. Они сделают всё, что скажет им сделать тот, кто их слепил. Но если бы воля была, они бы давно сбежали. Вместо этого они садятся на стул и не кричат, когда их бьют. 

Прайм, наверное, представляет того мужчину в доспехах в тот момент, когда бутылочка с зельем выскользнула из его пальцев прямо на пол, разлетаясь сотнями мелких осколков. Потому что зубы Второго разлетаются точно так же, не кости, а просто лёд, разбиваясь о пол, и прозрачная не-кровь падает вниз крупными каплями. Прайм обрабатывает лицо Второго долго, почти ритмично, и не останавливается до тех пор, пока чужой нос не превращается во вмятину, и пока от кулаков на черепе не остаются неровные следы. У симулакрумов нет крови, но у них есть слёзы, потому что слёзы — это просто солёный снег. 

Второй ничего не говорит, не двигается с места, и солёный снег течёт вниз по его обезображенному лицу. Четвёртый не может перестать смотреть на это. Он не может перестать думать о том, что Прайм наверняка представляет вместо их лица лицо того покупателя. О том, какие мысли сейчас роятся в его голове. 

Четвёртому не приходится гадать слишком долго. Это и его мысли тоже.

У Прайма толстые пальцы, кажется совсем не созданные для чего-то изящнее рубки дров. Но годы и годы работы дают о себе знать. Прайм хорош с мелкими инструментами. Он достаёт из-за пояса пинцет, длинный, с тонкими-тонкими наконечниками, который использует для самой мелкой работы, и он говорит: 

— А сейчас не моргай, — и одним быстрым, лёгким движением вгоняет в глазницу. Кости — всего лишь лёд — трещат едва слышно по краям. Прайм дёргает пинцет уже вместе с глазом. Там, где у живого существа была кровь и ошмётки мяса, и розоватая слизь — только вода и снег, так много снега. Прайм сжимает кончики немного слишком сильно, и глаз лопается.

Ну и зачем тебе глаза, если ты всё равно не смотришь, куда прёшь. 

Дальше Четвёртый уже не наблюдает, но слушает, прижавшись к стене за дверью, череду глухих ударов, едва различимые болезненные хрипы и, наконец, всплеск воды. Прайм покидает комнату вскоре после этого, вытирая на ходу руки полотенцем. Он кладёт Четвёртому ладонь на плечо.

— Теперь ты Второй, — говорит он. — Приберёшься тут, хорошо?

И Второй убирается. Он берёт швабру и ведро и вытирает с пола то, что когда-то было его братом. У симулакрумов нет жизни. Они лепятся из снега и льда, и рубиновой пыли, чтобы выполнять волю создателя и однажды умереть. Второй никогда не выходил за пределы этого магазина. Он думает, что если Прайм решил их использовать, чтобы снимать после тяжёлого дня стресс — это ничего. У каждого свой способ.

В конце концов, это и его способ тоже.


	13. Безоружные — Кадуцей|(/)Форд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кадуцей Клэй|(/)Форд, PG-13; пост-96 эпизод (спойлеры!)

Кадуцей делает вид, что ему не страшно. Что он знает, что делает, и что то, что он делает, не приводит его в ужас. Форд сквозь это дерьмо видит, потому что если кто тут и хорош в притворстве, то это он.

На Побережье Менажери всё как обычно: солнечно, дует солёный ветер и отовсюду пахнет рыбой. Завтра они выйдут в океан, и Форду очень хочется сделать вид, что ему не страшно, и что он знает, что делает. Не только потому, что им как-то нужно остановить войну, а они, наверное, самые неудачные кандидаты на роль тех, кому этим стоит заниматься. Но и потому, что Форд смотрит на океан, тёмный и бесконечно огромный, и не может не думать о том, что прячется на дне. Голодное и злое, и очень недовольное Фордом.

— Эй, — зовёт Форд негромко. Он не сомневается, что Кадуцей уже давно заметил, как он тут стоит и пялится на него как дурак. — Можно к тебе?

— Конечно, — Кадуцей не оборачивается: он смотрит куда-то то ли на океан, то ли на мокрый песок под своими ногами. Отсюда можно разглядеть маяк с каменной фигурой Мелоры.

Форд садится рядом. Они молчат. Большая чайка садится на землю, роется клювом в тёмных от воды песчинках. Чаек Форд ненавидит.

— Всё нормально? — спрашивает Форд наконец. Он спрашивает не чтобы узнать ответ: ответ он знает. Сказать, что да, всё нормально, всегда легче, чем позволить себе допустить, что может быть всё-таки нет.

Кадуцей улыбается, но это какая-то очень невесёлая улыбка, почти натянутая. В нём засело это тяжёлое напряжение, забралось внутрь с тех пор, как они нашли всю его семью в той пещере, и так и не прошло. Форд не уверен, потому что он на самом деле не очень-то много знает о жизни, но подозревает, что это симптом переворачивающегося взгляда на мир.

У Кадуцея есть оружие, и это не заклинания и даже не волшебные жуки, жрущие человека целиком меньше, чем за минуту. Это мысль о том, что всё идёт по плану. Что у всего есть смысл и предназначение. Что его семья не вернулась домой, потому что так должно было быть, и что теперь он должен идти следом, потому что так надо. Это не он потерялся: он всё ещё идёт нужной дорогой, просто не знает, какой именно. 

Теперь он пришёл, куда нужно было прийти, и сделал то, что нужно было сделать, и ему срочно нужно придумать отмазку. Что-нибудь про божественный план и фатализм. Потому что в противном случае Кадуцею придётся смириться с тем, что никакой судьбы нет, и всё вокруг — одно большое-пребольшое совпадение. Оружие в его руках трескается и покрывается ржавчиной.

— Я… да, — отвечает Кадуцей. Фигня в том, что, в отличие от Форда, в притворстве он не так уж хорош, как только начинает сомневаться в собственных словах. 

Форд негромко вздыхает. Никаких мудрых мыслей и наставлений у него особо нет, но он очень хорошо понимает, каково это: вдруг остаться безоружным посреди огромного мира, которому на тебя наплевать. Форд здесь и сейчас только потому, что в тот момент рядом оказались люди, которые ему помогли. Наверное, есть смысл в том, что сейчас ему нужно сделать то же самое.

Никаких мудрых мыслей и наставлений у Форда особо нет, поэтому он просто берёт Кадуцея за руку. Они так и сидят до тех пор, пока солнце не опускается вниз. Куда-то на дно океана.


	14. Что высечено в камне — Форд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Форд, упоминается Кадуцей Клэй, PG-13; спойлеры ко 2 кампании

Камень взлетает в воздух и крутится вокруг своей оси. Камень делает дугу и ударяется о живое тёплое тело. Из тела хлещет кровь и летят перья, и тело падает на землю.

— Я попал в неё! — кричит Ник. — Я попал!

Форд смотрит, как другие мальчишки собираются в круг рядом с лежащей у их ног птицей. Она всё ещё дёргается, но уже никогда не взлетит снова. Форд ничего не делает. Птичку ему, конечно, жалко, но себя ему жалко больше птички. Чтобы камнями кидали в него, ему не хочется. Потом приходит нянечка и наказывает их всех: Ника и остальных — за то, что бросались камнями в птиц, Форда — за то, что не остановил их. Как именно Форд должен был их останавливать, она не уточняет.

Нянечка выкидывает птичий труп за забор, но на том месте, куда та упала, ещё долго остаётся бурый след крови и сноп крошечных перьев.

Обычным детям имя придумывают мама и папа. Но если мамы и папы у тебя нет, имя тебе придумают дяди и тёти из приюта. Когда Форду исполняется восемнадцать, ему выдают на руки документы — с именем, которое ничего не значит, и фамилией, которая никому не принадлежит. 

Когда люди думают о камне, они представляют себе скалы или руины времён Арканума, или древние дварфийские письмена — что-нибудь величественное и обязательно очень старое. Форд представляет себе крошечный неровный осколок, который попадает тебе под ноги во время прогулки. Может быть, несколько шагов ты даже будешь со скуки пинать его перед собой, но потом камень улетит куда-нибудь в сторону, и, конечно же, ты не пойдёшь за ним так далеко.

Камни и море сочетаются плохо. 

Сноп огня разрывается в воздухе, а вместе с ним разрывается на части их корабль. Взрывная волна тащит с собой куски дерева, тащит тела. Тела падают в воду, и вода становится красной.

У Форда нет времени что-то кому-то крикнуть, что-то кому-то сказать на прощанье. Ещё несколько мгновений он видит алые блики с той стороны воды, а потом уходит на дно. Так быстро, слишком быстро. Как камень.

Когда Форд открывает глаза, на его зубах скрипит песок, а в лёгких булькает вода. В его руке меч, а на шее висит невидимый камень, который всё тянет и тянет его обратно на дно. А кроме этого у него больше ничего нет. И он боится, что если и это вдруг куда-нибудь исчезнет, от него самого тоже совсем ничего не останется. 

Кадуцей верит в знаки. Верит в судьбу и в то, что у каждого есть своё предназначение в жизни, и что каждый зачем-то нужен. Кадуцей ищет знаки. 

Жили-были три семьи.

— Это иронично, на самом деле, — Форд Стоун нервно смеётся. Каменная мозаика мягко встаёт на своё место.


	15. Подвалы и драконы — золотой дракон!Гилмор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> золотой дракон!Шон Гилмор, упоминаются другие персонажи, упоминается односторонний Шон Гилмор/Вакс'илдан; спойлеры к арке Крома Конклейв  
> В фанфике упоминается персонаж, канонично использующий местоимение они/их

Всё случилось так быстро, слишком быстро. Король читал речь, то и дело звучали удивлённые шёпоты, аплодисменты. Потом Гилмор решил моргнуть, а когда открыл глаза, вокруг него уже была гора трупов. Разъеденных, опалённых. Люди разбегались кто куда мог, но почти никто не добегал даже до выхода с площади: так и ложились мёртвыми под драконьим дыханием.

Краем глаза в толпе Гилмор находит Вакса и остальных. Они будут в порядке. Будут, если только убегут. Если не решат броситься на дракона. Гилмор не может им помочь. Он не может помочь большинству из тех, кто был здесь сейчас — кроме, пожалуй, одного человека.

Фигурка их императрицы кажется такой крошечной, такой незначительной в бегущей толпе. Она сидит чуть в стороне, склонившись над телом своего мужа; их дети — жмутся друг к другу рядом, как птенцы под дождём. От Уриэля не так уж много осталось. Корона слетела, погнулась, лежит окровавленная под ногами. Его просто убило падающими сверху булыжниками. Зашибло случайно. Впрочем, не это, так что-нибудь другое.

— Ваша светлость, — говорит Гилмор, кладя Сальде руку на плечо. Она держит расколотую голову мужа у себя на коленях, зажимая рану. Из-под её пальцев течёт его кровь. — Нужно уходить отсюда. 

Гилмор понятия не имеет, почему его голос звучит так спокойно. Он очень-очень далёк от спокойствия. Он слишком хорошо знает, на что способны драконы. 

Вокруг них всё рушится, крики то становятся громче, то замолкают навсегда. Гилмору кажется, он слышит голос Килет. Может быть, только кажется.

Сальда медленно поднимает на него взгляд. В её глазах ещё нет слёз: чтобы они были, нужно полностью осознать случившееся, а этого пока не произошло. Слёзы придут потом. Сальда зажмуривается на мгновение, тяжело сглатывает. Потом опускает голову Уриэля на землю и спрашивает:

— Вы сможете забрать нас отсюда?

Тому, как быстро она взяла себя в руки, оставалось только завидовать.

Гилмор кивает. Прямо сейчас это всё, что он может. Он помогает Сальде встать, подводит к детям, берёт их за руки. Их пальцы трясутся. Его пальцы тоже трясутся. Младший мальчик бесшумно плачет, глотая крупные слёзы. Когда дети плачут вот так — это хуже всего. Потому что обычно они орут и громко хнычут, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. Молчаливый плач самый страшный. 

Расколотая, как грецкий орех, голова отца ещё долго будет им сниться. 

Гилмор переносит членов королевской семьи подальше от уже больше похожей на руины площади. Сжимая ладонь Сальды в своей, он в последний раз оборачивается на толпу прежде, чем уйти. Землю устилают трупы — уже трудно сказать, где заканчивается одно тело и начинается другое. Пыль, дым. 

Они будут в порядке.

Они минуют главные улицы, где кипит и одновременно стынет кровь, и крохотные закоулки, где меньше людей и до куда ещё не успели докатиться разрушения. Заклинание доставляет их прямо за прилавок магазина, там, где на полу нарисован белый круг. Но даже так Гилмор очень отчётливо слышит, как повсюду кричат люди. Кажется, что кричит сам город, дома и дороги. То и дело слышатся то ли взрывы, то ли звук рушащихся зданий. В ушах висит мерзкий протяжный писк. 

Шерри негромко вскрикивает и направляет на них арбалет, всё ещё с ценником на нём. Она, к счастью, успевает узнать его прежде, чем выстреливает Гилмору стрелой в лоб. Шерри смотрит на него с пару секунд. Её мелко трясёт.

— Я закрыла дверь, — тихо говорит она наконец. Шерри, обычно собранная и беспристрастная, сейчас, кажется, на грани истерики. 

— Хорошо, — отвечает Гилмор. Звуки теперь кажутся приглушёнными, но с каждой секундой ближе и ближе. Пройдёт совсем немного времени, прежде чем волна разрушений накроет и их тоже.

— Я не знала, что ещё сделать, — шепчет Шерри как-то виновато. Из работников в магазине была сегодня она одна: остальных Гилмор распустил. Он рассудил, что вряд ли сегодня будет много посетителей: все будут слишком заняты королевской речью. Гилмору остаётся только гадать, удалось ли кому-то из них выжить.

— Хорошо, — Гилмор пытается улыбнуться, но улыбнуться не получается. Уголки губ лишь нервно подскакивают вверх, и лучше бы он даже не пробовал. — Всё хорошо.

Совершенно ничего хорошего.

Он заходит вглубь магазина и сдвигает в сторону ковёр, скрывающий ведущую в подвал дверь. До того, как Гилмор выкупил это здание, здесь продавали вино, не очень хорошее. Внизу хранили бочки. Сейчас же там был небольшой склад, заполненный всем тем, что не могло поместиться в основное помещение. Ничего особенно выдающегося — всё выдающееся Гилмор всегда любил ставить там, где все могли увидеть. Зачарованные доспехи, мечи чуть прочнее обычных, простенькие магические кольца — вся эта бижутерия для начинающих. Теперь Гилмор просто отбрасывает это в сторону, чтобы освободить место внизу. Шерри помогает, когда понимает, что он тут пытается сделать. Сальда тоже — как может. 

Внутри подвала достаточно просторно, чтобы они могли без труда там разместиться. Ещё там холодно, темно и едва уловимо пахнет сыростью. Гилмор скидывает туда ковёр, пару подушек — что-нибудь, чтобы не сидеть на голой земле. Он помогает Сальде и её детям спуститься. Но только когда Гилмор передаёт Шерри несколько бутылок с лечащим зельем — на всякий случай, — и готовится закрыть дверь, наконец понимает. 

Дверь он готовится закрыть снаружи.

— Куда ты идёшь, — тихо спрашивает Шерри, отрешённо немного, так, что это даже не звучит как вопрос. На самом деле, все ответы она уже знает. Гилмору всё равно приходится ответить.

— Я должен проверить.

Неправда. Он не должен проверить. Он _хочет_ проверить. Ему показалось, он слышал голос Килет. Ему показалось, он видел, как Грог кидается в бой. Ему показалось, он заметил, как скользнул на самой периферии зрения размытый образ Вакса. Они будут в порядке, если только не решат броситься на дракона. Проблема в том, что они как раз тот тип придурков, который так сделает. Тот тип придурков, пепел которых ещё долго носит по округе ветром.

Шерри хватает его за рукав.

— Не надо, — просит она. Хотя понимает, конечно, что уже поздно, что не переубедить. Гилмор осторожно снимает её руку со своей. Ему может быть и хотелось сказать: «я вернусь», или «всё будет хорошо», но врать сейчас казалось таким неправильным. Да и нет смысла врать тому, кто уже обо всём в курсе.

— Запри дверь, — говорит Гилмор вместо этого. — Запри и никого не пускай, кроме своих. Вообще никого.

— Гилмор.

Он знает, что начнётся дальше, когда первые разрушения стихнут. Драконы — жадные существа. Им всегда нужно больше. Они строят свои горы из золота, а золото стоит на костях. Когда они закончат наводить страх, они пойдут собирать всё, что представляет хоть какую-то ценность. Не своими руками, конечно: руками тех, кого запугают. Тех, кто не захочет превратиться в уголь. Не пройдёт и пары часов, как руины Имона будут кишеть мародёрами. А такие люди женщин и детей не пожалеют.

— Если через час я не вернусь, уходите без меня. Доберётесь до канализации, дальше по ней. Встретите тех, кто там живёт — отдавайте всё, что скажут…

— Шон!

Гилмор замолкает, и они с Шерри молча смотрят друг на друга, секунду, другую.

— Ты им уже достаточно отдал, — шепчет она едва слышно. — Хватит уже.

Драконы — жадные существа. Если уж они решили, что что-то принадлежит им, то просто так они это уже не отдадут. 

— Запри дверь, — повторяет Гилмор. На этот раз Шерри уже не пытается его останавливать. По её щекам текут слёзы. Она не верит, что Гилмор вернётся обратно через час или два, и, если честно, он и сам не очень-то в это верит.

Когда Шон возвращается на площадь, крики уже затихли, осталось только их далёкое эхо, только редкие, невнятные отзвуки. Отсюда очень хорошо видно, как по всему городу пылает огонь и рушатся как башенки дженги дома. 

Там, где кислота касалась человеческих тел, плоть отошла от костей. Они все смешались друг с другом, слились в одно чёрно-бурое месиво. У этих трупов нет лиц. 

Шон осторожно проходит меж трупов, стараясь не наступить на чью-нибудь расплавленную руку или отвалившийся глаз. Стараясь не вдыхать слишком глубоко запах смерти. Он не пытается найти знакомые черты, потому что черты сожрал огонь. Гилмор высматривает оленьи рожки. Высматривает лук, ботинки... 

Он думает, что, конечно же, ни за что не пропустит громадного красного дракона. А потом то, что он принял за обломки разрушенного замка, медленно открывает глаза.

— Да бл… — успевает сказать Гилмор прежде, чем его накрывает снопом пламени. Внутри огня всегда странный запах: твоей собственной раскаляющейся кожи и горящей одежды. И не вдохнуть от жара. 

Гилмор пошатывается, но не падает. У него хватило времени разве что прикрыть лицо, но это, конечно, большой разницы не сделало. Робу жалко больше всего. Очень дорогая, на выход. Они тут всё-таки перед королём собирались.

— А-а-а, стоишь ещё, — голос дракона длинной дрожью расходится по вибрирующему воздуху. Глубокий, утробный. — Маленький человечек… 

Тордак сползает вниз по камням, которые просто крошатся под его лапами в пыль. Машинально, Гилмор отступает. Чья-то кость ломается с негромким хрустом.

— С-с-сожгу, — шипит дракон. Шипит, как железо в воде. — Говорил, сожгу. Это теперь мой город. Моя страна. Вы все мои! Любого, кто пойдёт против, я сожгу, сожгу! 

Тордак смеётся, и от его смеха вокруг закипает воздух. 

— Твой? — тихо спрашивает Гилмор. Он, кажется, достаточно уже напуган, чтобы включать наглость. 

Драконы — жадные существа. Гилмор выпрямляет спину и сжимает руки в кулаки, потому что так легче унять дрожь. Его одежда тлеет, но тело огонь не тронул. Во взгляде Гилмора что-то горит.

— Мне кажется… — Гилмор шагает вперёд, ломает чей-то череп и чуть было не поскальзывается, лишь в последний момент удерживаясь на ногах. — Мне кажется, ты тут чего-то не понимаешь. Это мой город. Это _мои_ люди. Проваливай отсюда туда, откуда вылез, будь любезен.

Прошло много времени. Очень много времени с тех пор, как эта форма видела свет в последний раз. Гилмору нравилось быть человеком. Это проще. Это куда веселее. И уж точно значительно менее одиноко. Но отчаянные времена…

На площади живых людей нет. Некому увидеть, как солнечные лучи, как искры горящего пламени, вдруг отражаются от золотой-золотой чешуи. Некому увидеть, как второй дракон бросается на первого, и что этот второй дракон гораздо меньше, чем самый маленький из тех, кто атаковал город. Может, это оттого, что он так много времени проводит человеком.

По человеческим меркам Гилмор уже в три раза старше отмеренного срока. По драконьим — совсем молодой. С такими огромными драконами ему ещё сражаться не приходилось. Тордаку, кажется, очень весело: он смеётся. Потом воет.

Драконы — одинокие существа. Большую часть жизни они проводят одни. И умирают они тоже одни. Будь то от рук искателей приключений или просто чахнут, зарывшись в свои золотые горы. Гилмору такое было не по душе.

Всё происходит так быстро, слишком быстро. Они обмениваются ударами. Поливают друг друга огнём. Те трупы, что не успели сгореть до этого, превращаются в чёрные головешки. Гилмор думает: это с него на землю течёт кровь. Но он опускает взгляд и видит расплавленное золото.

Боль от удара резкая. Жжёт, так сильно жжёт, когда чужие когти распарывают его грудь. Тордак прижимает его к земле весом своего огромного тела, и, кажется, одного прикосновения к чешуе хватает, чтобы сгореть.

— Я повешу твою голову над моим троном, — обещает он и смеётся, смеётся, смеётся. — Нужно было тебе уносить ноги, как твои глупые человеческие друзья.

Они в порядке. Эта мысль проскальзывает в голове как-то немного отрешённо, когда Гилмор смотрит на то, как распахивается пасть размером с его голову, а в пасти — ряды кривых острых зубов и сияние огня. Он обращается человеком и перемещается прочь за секунды до того, как его успевает раздавить гигантская драконья туша.

Гилмор едва помнит, как добирается обратно. В какой-то момент ему кажется, что и не добирается вовсе. Всё вокруг то и дело тонет в темноте, выныривает снова. Только и слышно, как Тордак идёт по пятам, поверх домов, поверх улиц, круша всё, что попадётся на глаза. Даже отсюда Гилмор хорошо слышит его смех.

Шерри успевает впустить его внутрь и захлопнуть дверь в подвал за секунду до того, как на магазин приземляется драконий хвост. Магазин жалко. Шон так и не успел показать его родителям. Всегда думал: ну вот сейчас полку над прилавком повешу, тогда можно и звать. Сейчас только занавески поменяю. Сейчас, сейчас, сейчас.

— Их там нет, — только и говорит Гилмор прежде, чем упасть без сознания. Шерри что-то ещё ему кричит, но Гилмор её уже не слышит. 

Родители ему, конечно, по крови никакие не родители. Говорят, золотые драконы воспитывают своё потомство, но вот Шон свою мать едва помнит. Имя, которое она ему дала, тоже. Он за свою жизнь сменил много имён, и даже это уже успел поменять. Имя жалко. Это имя дала ему мама. Не та с золотой чешуёй и огромными крыльями, образа которой совсем не сохранилось в воспоминаниях. А та, у которой были тёплые глаза и руки всегда пахли специями. Гилмор хорошо до сих пор помнит, как она гладила его по лбу, пока он метался по кровати в лихорадке. Родители нашли его посреди пустыни всего в крови. Гилмор обратился ребёнком, едва завидев чужие силуэты на горизонте, потому что ему показалось, что у ребёнка меньше шансов быть убитым, ну и потому, что для дракона он и правда был ещё совсем ребёнком. При каких обстоятельствах Гилмор оказался в той пустыне — это уже совсем другая история, включающая в себя группу агрессивно настроенных приключенцев и ряд глупых решений. 

Гилмор думал тогда: хорошо, если пройдут мимо. Вместо этого пара людей забрала его с собой. Она не могла иметь своих детей, и в какой-то момент стала относиться к нему как к родному. Гилмор оставался с ними до тех пор, пока уходить не стало как-то неловко. Они узнали в какой-то момент, разумеется. Его родители жили в крохотной деревне и не были очень уж образованными людьми, но идиотами они не были тоже. Гилмор боялся тогда, что они его возненавидят. Они удивились и сказали: ну и ладно. 

Люди — странные существа.

В подвале было холодно, но Шону всё казалось, что он так и застрял посреди бурлящего пламени. Сквозь тяжёлое марево жара он то и дело слышал женские голоса, детские голоса, с другом отличая один от другого. Сколько времени прошло, он точно сказать не мог: сознание то прояснялось, то снова падало в беспокойный бред. Когда Гилмор мог хоть немного осознавать, что происходит вокруг, он просил Шерри оставить его и уходить поскорее. Он знал: чем дольше они тут остаются, тем сложнее будет убегать. Что Шерри ему отвечала, Гилмор уже не слышал. Наверное, была слишком напугана, чтобы куда-то бежать. 

Сквозь беспамятство он иногда слышит, как Сальда негромко напевает своим детям колыбельную.

Гилмор помнит, как они с родителями впервые приехали в Анк'арел. Он был там и раньше, в другое время, с другим лицом. Город и раньше казался Гилмору слишком уж шумным, а тогда и вовсе было не протолкнуться: шёл праздничный день, очень важный для местных. Поэтому они и приехали, хотя денег у их семьи было не то чтобы очень много. Родители хотели, чтобы он посмотрел на правителя Маркета хотя бы однажды. Увидеть Дж’ман Са Орд было большой редкостью. Свой замок, видный, кажется, из любой точки города, они покидали редко, а предстать перед ними дано было не каждому. Тем, кто жил в Анк'ареле, ещё повезло: Дж’ман Са Орд выходили на площадь перед дворцом по большим праздникам вроде этого раз или два в год. А вот жители мелких городов и деревень вовсе могли так никогда и не узнать, как правитель их страны вообще выглядит. Многие так и ехали, преодолевая километры по пустыне, чтобы хотя бы одним глазком на них взглянуть.

Гилмор вглядывался издалека, как мог, в чужое лицо со смуглой кожей и тёмными глазами: не совсем мужское, не совсем женское. Дж’ман Са Орд были как-то по-особому красивы. На них была очень простая одежда, совсем не такая, какой ждёшь от тех, кто правит целой страной. Они дракон, — Гилмор это сразу же понял. И, когда на мгновение ему показалось, что взгляд Дж’ман Са Орд скользнул по толпе и остановился на нём, осознал: они про него тоже всё поняли.

Гилмор помнит тот страх, охвативший каждую крохотную часть его существа, когда их взгляды соприкоснулись. Всего на секунду, на долю секунды. Ему показалось, сейчас Дж’ман Са Орд крикнут страже, и его просто убьют.

Дж’ман Са Орд посмотрели на него и улыбнулись.

О. О нет, — думает Гилмор, когда в очередной раз на секунду приходит в себя. Пошли флешбеки из значимых моментов жизни. Он точно умирает.

Странно, но от этой мысли почему-то становится легче. Гилмору не хотелось умирать, потому что умирать страшно. Но ещё страшнее умирать одному. Гилмор всегда боялся этого больше всего. С остальным можно работать.

После этого Гилмор в себя уже не приходит на протяжении многих и многих часов. Он не чувствует, как Шерри осторожно вытирает пот с его лба, как пытается залить ему в рот остатки зелья, а оно только льётся мимо. Не слышит, как они с Сальдой очень тихо о чём-то переговариваются. И уж тем более он не замечает того момента, когда дверь в подвал открывается снаружи. Будь Гилмор в состоянии подумать, он бы подумал: живые. Потрёпанные, в крови, в пепле, с разводами слёз на щеках. Но живые же. В порядке. Но Гилмор не думает.

Он не думает, пока, наконец, яркий свет не прошивает его тело. Этот свет не такой, как от пламени Тордака. Этот не жжёт. Он проникает вовнутрь и сшивает мясо и ставит на место кости так, что даже шрамов почти не остаётся.

Первое, что Гилмор видит, когда открывает глаза — это лицо Вакса. Длинные бледные полосы на его запачканном сажей и грязью лице. Это очень глупо и так неуместно сейчас, но Гилмор всё равно улыбается. Он тяжело протягивает руку, чтобы стереть слёзы с чужих щёк, и там, где его пальцы касаются кожи, остаются кровавые следы. 

Они в порядке. Это всё, о чём он мог думать. Когда Тордак разрывал его на части, это всё, что было в его голове. Это его город. Это его люди. Он не умрёт тут просто так, и просто так кому-то другому всё это тоже не отдаст. 

Драконы — жадные существа. Они никогда не отдадут своё просто так. 

Вакс сжимает его ладонь в своей и что-то тихо, почти бессвязно и очень виновато шепчет. Его Вакс. Даже если на самом деле нет. 

Драконы — жадные существа. Но, наверное, после стольких лет Гилмор уже скорее человек, чем дракон.


	16. Наудачу, Вакс'илдан— Гилмор/Вакс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шон Гилмор/Вакс'илдан, PG-13; спойлеры к первой кампании, действие происходит во время арки Крома Конклейв

Уайтсоун кажется таким непривычно тихим, непривычно блёклым в холодном свете сумерек. После слишком ярких цветов Фэйвайлда всё на свете покажется слишком блёклым. Но это скорее хорошо, чем плохо: Вакс просто рад оказаться в месте, где трава не решит тебя убить за то, что ты слишком грубо себя с ней повёл, и ты не можешь посреди леса наткнуться на зачарованные музыкальные инструменты, которые заставят танцевать тебя, пока ты не умрёшь. Ну, и ещё они оказываются максимально далеко от отца. На-другом-плане-реальности далеко. 

Когда они возвращаются, солнце уже почти село, но ещё не до конца, и его лучи до сих пор то и дело отражаются от окон домов и слепят глаза. Векс держит за спиной свой новый лук, огромный, обвитый лианами. Они о чём-то переговариваются с Перси, тихо-тихо, но Вакс и не слишком-то прислушивается. Он думает: им надо бы поговорить. Он думает: у него нет сил говорить. Вакс делает шаг в сторону и почти растворяется в тени ближайшего дома. Прежде чем исчезнуть, он бросает что-то вроде «Я скоро», но не уверен, услышал ли это хоть кто-то. Кажется, Килет всё-таки оборачивается на звук его голоса — но уже не успевает поймать тот момент, когда Вакс скрывается в тенях. 

Он проходит сквозь тихие улицы и влезает в открытую форточку, прежде чем успевает подумать, что, по-хорошему, в этом нет никакой необходимости, и он мог бы просто постучаться. Крадётся Вакс по чужому дому тоже не специально — профессиональная деформация.

Шона он находит по едва различимым звукам, доносящимся с кухни, с которыми ложка ударяется о бортик чайника, когда тот засыпает внутрь заварку. Вообще-то, теперь, когда Вакс точно знает, что Шон ещё не спит, у него совсем нет причин продолжать скрываться, но он всё равно это делает. Он проходит вперёд по коридору совершенно бесшумно и останавливается за пару шагов от порога, там, где тени всё ещё слишком густые. Стоит там минуту, вторую, наблюдая, как Шон заваривает себе чай. Пару раз тот даже оборачивается к Ваксу лицом, но не замечает. У Вакса не так уж много выдающихся талантов, но когда он решает спрятаться, он прячется так, что увидеть его практически невозможно. Трюк не в том, чтобы быть очень тихим; трюк в том, чтобы полностью скрыть своё присутствие: так, чтобы нельзя было зацепить даже самым краем бокового зрения или почувствовать на себе чужой взгляд из темноты.

Шон выглядит уставшим. Ну, то есть, он всё ещё выглядит невероятно потрясающе, но очень-очень уставшим. Прямо сейчас, в это самое мгновение, волшебный купол над городом — это единственное, что отделяет их от встречи с огромными, кислотно-огненно-ледяными пастями древних драконов. Вакс знает, как много энергии Шон тратит просто на то, чтобы купол не рухнул — точно так же, как и Аллура, точно так же, как и все остальные. Эта печать усталости глубоко выжжена на их лицах. Они все устали. Векс устала, Перси устал, Килет устала — недавно Вакс случайно поймал собственное отражение в воде и обнаружил у себя под глазами огромные синяки. У них просто нет времени на то, чтобы отдохнуть. Пока они отдыхают, кто-нибудь умирает.

Вакс негромко стучит по дверному косяку, привлекая к себе внимание.

Шон оборачивается. Не вздрагивает, но смотрит на него с лёгкой растерянностью во взгляде. Потом он улыбается, и на мгновение Вакс чувствует, будто кто-то ударил его ногой в живот с разбегу. 

— Надо же, какой сюрприз. Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, Вакс’илдан, — это, конечно, он несерьёзно: всё-то Шон ожидал. Он молчит с пару мгновений, окидывая Вакса долгим взглядом, прежде чем спросить: 

— Давно ты тут стоишь? 

— ...нет, — врёт Вакс, но, конечно, он не может врать Шону, поэтому быстро сдаётся, — минут тридцать? 

— А вернулись когда? 

— Минут, эээ… тридцать назад? — предположил Вакс: он сам не был уверен на сто процентов. Шон усмехается едва заметно. 

— Это многое объясняет, — говорит он. — Полагаю, ты не в курсе, что ты весь в... — что это вообще? 

— Смола, — подсказывает Вакс, щедро приложившись лицом к раскрытой ладони. Кажется, он так торопился сюда попасть, что, да, совершенно забыл, что в этот раз на нём не только засохшая кровь, но и не менее засохшая смола. Чёрная, с крохотными веточками и листиками, застрявшими внутри. По крайней мере, засохнув, она больше не воняла миллиардом старых носков. По крайней мере, не так сильно, как до этого. 

— Я приготовлю тебе ванну, — предлагает Шон, видимо, пока Вакс не успел с головой нырнуть в самобичевания, а у Вакса это всегда слишком хорошо получилось. И Вакс бы запротестовал, но у него тоже нет сил. 

Вакс моется. Смывает грязь и кровь, кое-как счищает остатки смолы с ботинок. Штаны легче выкинуть, потому что когда Ваксу наконец удаётся выбраться из них, они так и застывают в форме его ног. Вакс мельком думает, что из этого точно можно что-нибудь придумать, но пока не уверен, что. 

Горячая вода покалывает синяки и сотни мелких ссадин, беспорядочно рассыпанных по его бледному телу. От воды пахнет какими-то цветами. В какой-то момент Вакс почти засыпает между намыливанием правой ноги и левой. Его удерживает от сна и то, что очень скоро вода остынет, но, в основном, не это, конечно.   
Когда Вакс возвращается, Шон сидит в глубоком кресле с красной бархатной обивкой, рядом — кофейный столик с чашками и чайником. Это не его кресло и не его чашки, в этом доме ничего Шону не принадлежит. Всё, что у него было, сгорело в Имоне, разрушилось и было втоптано в грязь, а то, что уцелело, давно растащили мелкие грабители и мародёры. Вакс слишком хорошо может себе представить, каково это.

Вакс садится на широкую ручку кресла, кладёт голову на спинку. Мелкие капли воды тут же начинают срываться и падать с ещё мокрых волос. 

— Как прошло? — негромко спрашивает Шон, кладя ладонь поверх ладони Вакса. Его пальцы очень тёплые. Пальцы Вакса тоже пока ещё тёплые после ванной, но очень скоро остынут. 

Шон это, конечно, не про его поход в ванну спрашивает, хотя Вакс отлично понимает, что мог бы отшутиться, если бы захотел, и Шон не стал бы давить.

— Никто не умер, — отвечает Вакс. Он не говорит «хорошо», потому что это было бы неправдой, но и «плохо» он сказать не может — это тоже было бы ложью. Наверное, правильнее всего было бы сказать, что да, прошло. Они стали на один крохотный шаг ближе к призрачной, абстрактной победе.

Шон негромко вздыхает и, похлопав рукой по коленке, почти шепчет:

— Иди сюда.

И Вакс идёт «сюда», потому что почему бы и нет. Без доспеха он заметно легче, достаточно легче, чтобы не задавить Шона весом своего тела. Вакс тут же кладёт голову ему на плечо. 

Шон держит барьер над городом, который защищает их от того, чтобы быть сожранными, сожжеными, замороженными и заплёванными кислотой. Ещё он как будто держит барьер над Ваксом, защищающий его от всего ужасного, что вообще может произойти. Только так Вакс может не думать о том, что будет дальше. Только так, пускай ненадолго, Вакс может почувствовать себя в безопасности. Только так он может сделать вид, что совсем, совсем ничего не может случиться. Вакс ещё об этом не знает, но однажды это укусит его за задницу, когда Хотис выползет за ним из Девяти Адов. 

Шон негромко зевает, невовремя прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — шепчет Вакс, чувствуя, как собственное дыхание касается чужой кожи. — Ты устал.

— Мы все устали, — как будто в шутку отвечает Шон. Но тут уже как-то не до смеха: Вакс сам не знает, получится ли у них когда-нибудь ещё отдохнуть. После смерти, может быть.

Он что-то очень неразборчиво бормочет в ответ, сам не понимая, что именно. Немного отрешённо, немного машинально, Вакс прижимается губами к шее Шона. В любое другое время при любых других обстоятельствах Вакс бы уже залез ему в штаны, но они оба морально, да и физически тоже, абсолютно опустошены. Вакс не запоминает, в какой момент проваливается в сон.

Это отличные новости, потому что это значит, что он просто будет смотреть на пустоту восемь часов. В пустоте не будет горящих зданий, рушащихся замков, обожжённых людей, не будет криков и плача, только блаженная, ничего не выражающая темнота. В пустоте он не будет держать на руках человека, которого любит, пока тот умирает от потери крови. В пустоте не будет распахнутых глаз его мёртвой сестры. 

Конечно, это всё неправда, потому что даже в пустоте всегда кто-то есть. Просто на этот раз, может быть, Она решила в пустоте и остаться.

Резко темнота падает, и Вакс чувствует белую пелену по ту сторону век. Он открывает глаза и жмурится от яркого света, бьющего длинным лучом в щель между занавесками. Внутри луча танцуют пылинки.

Вакс потягивается на кровати. Так он и выясняет, что он на кровати, до которой не помнит, как добрался. Он решает, что Шон использовал какую-нибудь магию, чтобы его сюда отнести, потому что Вакс, конечно, лёгкий, но не настолько лёгкий, спасибо большое. Вакс переворачивается и тут же чуть ли не утыкается лицом в лицо Шона.

— Эй, — почему-то говорит Вакс, может быть, от растерянности. 

— Эй, — повторяет Шон и тут же улыбается. Он выглядит так, будто уже проснулся какое-то время назад, а потом лёг обратно. Барьер держал — сразу же думает Вакс. Кто знает, во сколько. Вакс тянется, чтобы коснуться лица Шона, но тот вдруг его останавливает.

— Не двигайся, — говорит Шон. Вакс замирает. Всё его тело напрягается, и он машинально пытается вспомнить, где вчера оставил оружие. 

Потом Шон протягивает руку и снимает с плеча Вакса крошечную божью коровку. Выдохнуть у Вакса получается только спустя пару мгновений, когда он понимает, что никто не стоит у него за спиной, чтобы его убить.

— Не знал, что в Уайтстоуне они водятся, — бормочет он негромко, может быть, чтобы как-то сгладить ситуацию, потому что Шон, конечно, весь этот приступ паранойи не мог не заметить. Но Шон это никак не комментирует.

— Говорят, на удачу, — говорит он вместо этого. Божья коровка расправляет крылья с крошечными-крошечными чёрными точками, взмывает в воздух и почти сразу скрывается из виду. 

— Тогда оставь её себе, — пожимает плечами Вакс. — У меня достаточно удачи.

Позже их понесёт в Анк'арел. Позже они нападут на след Анны Рипли. Позже будут взрывы, песок в лицо и буквальное стекло, хрустящее под ногами. Позже Перси умрёт.

Мог бы умереть и Вакс, но ему повезло.


	17. У его кошмаров холодные губы — Гилмор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шон Гилмор, упоминаются Тордак и Векна, упоминается Шон Гилмор/Вакс'илдан, R; спойлеры к первой кампании

Шону снятся кошмары. Снятся много и часто. Каждый раз, когда он засыпает, они просыпаются, выползают откуда-то из темноты, в которую проваливается его уставшее сознание. 

У его кошмаров острые когти. Они разрезают тело, как самые острые бритвы, и кровь тут же брызжет во все стороны и закипает в воздухе, не достигнув земли. Боль от ран просто невыносимая, похожая на раскалённый металл, будто в оголённую плоть кинули охапку горячей золы. Хочется забраться туда руками и вытряхнуть весь этот жар, но зола уже смешалась с кровью, и руки трясутся слишком сильно. 

Его кошмары дышат огнём и рычат, и мечутся, и, в конце концов, умирают.

У его кошмаров злая улыбка. Они нашёптывают ему в голову слова, которые невозможно не слушать. Они смотрят на него своей пустой глазницей и негромко, гадко посмеиваются. Они ставят Шона и остальных в ряд и ждут, пока их разорвут на части свои же. Пока свои же оставят длинный шрам там, где только-только затянулись старые. И когда лезвие чужого меча ударяется о грудную клетку, прорезая сквозь мясо и ударяясь о кость, кошмары ликуют.

От его кошмаров тянет холодом и могильной землёй, и они, в конце концов, умирают. 

У его кошмаров холодные губы. Длинные пальцы, грустный взгляд и пара больших чёрных крыльев, которыми можно укрыть их обоих. Его кошмары зовут его по имени, шепчут на ухо еле слышно. Его кошмары целуют его, пока никто не видит.

И, в конце концов, умирают.


	18. Потом — Гилмор/Вакс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шон Гилмор/Вакс'илдан, R; спойлеры к первой кампании

Вакс очень быстрый. В этом, вроде как, его фишка, ну и к тому же, когда ты не умеешь извергать из рук молнии и ломать одним ударом каменные стены, ты либо очень быстрый, либо очень мёртвый. Вакс несётся по жизни чёрным вихрем, бежит и бежит к опасности, к смерти, оставляя всех, кого любит, далеко позади.

Имон лежит в руинах. Драконы мертвы, но после них по всему континенту растянулись глубокие раны из разрушенных домов и сгоревших улиц. От центра города только и остались, что обломки обломков. Они с Шоном стоят посреди всего этого и смотрят на ту груду сломанных стен, которые когда-то были его магазином. Шон говорит, что всё восстановит, и что у него есть деньги, и что это ничего. Вакс слышал, как ему за его неоценимую помощь в борьбе с Тордаком предлагали всякую поддержку, но Шон отказался, потому что, ну, разумеется Шон отказался. Вакс говорит, что Сканлан ушёл, и что они все как-то разбрелись, и что это ничего.

Вакс пинает небольшой камушек, который, возможно, когда-то тоже был частью магазина, а может попал сюда из какого-то другого места, и спрашивает:

— Тебе нужна помощь?

Шон улыбается. Вакс этого не видит, но отчётливо слышит в голосе.

— Это очень щедро с твоей стороны, Вакс’илдан, но не стоит… — начинает он, а потом, кажется, понимает, о чём именно спрашивает Вакс на самом деле. По крайней мере, Вакс так предполагает. Он не может знать точно, потому что слишком занят изучением этих потрясающих, невероятных камушков под ногами, которые так отлично отвлекают его от того, чтобы смотреть Шону в глаза. 

— Нужна, — говорит Шон наконец. 

Вакс останавливается. Вакс остаётся. Это так странно, после стольких многих лет непрерывного бега наконец замереть на месте. Не плохо, просто странно. И ужасно, невыносимо неловко, потому что теперь Вакс не может просто дать дёру, когда засматривается на Шона слишком долго, а Шон это замечает.

Это ужасно неловко, а потом они целуются. А потом они ебутся. А потом они ебутся много и в разных позах. А потом ладони Шона на его теле, горячие, как миллион самых ярких солнц, и Ваксу кажется, что там, где они касаются, на коже обязательно должны остаться ожоги, и если вот так вот он и умрёт, то ну и ладно. А потом, когда на город мягко опускается темнота ночи, они вдвоём в маленькой комнате, и пальцы Шона так глубоко, так глубоко внутри него, что Вакс думает, что вот-вот разорвётся на части от собственных стонов. А потом на улицах ясно и людно, и они стоят посреди только-только законченного пустого помещения магазина, со стенами, ещё покрытыми белой пылью; только Вакс стоит на коленях, и пальцы Шона сжимают его волосы, и Вакс отсасывает Шону так, будто забыл, что они ещё не успели поставить на дверь замок. Будто намерен задохнуться с хуём в горле — если уж задыхаться, то только так.

А потом солнце густо льётся из окна, и от этого каждая вещь в комнате кажется словно слегка подсвеченной изнутри. Они лежат рядом, и вокруг тепло и тихо. Вакс долго-долго всматривается в лицо ещё спящего Шона, и если бы только он мог взять этот конкретный момент и остановиться в нём навсегда, то точно бы это сделал. А потом приходит Векна.

Приходит Векна, и Вакс бежит. К опасности, к смерти, оставляя всех, кого любит, далеко позади. Он бежит так быстро и понимает слишком поздно, что в этой спешке совершенно не успевает попрощаться.


End file.
